Twisted By Fate
by Taylor Shine
Summary: Five girls who have never met all end up getting thrown into each other's paths. Some become friends, others unmistakable enemies. When their lives collide jealousy, boys and betrayal go hand in hand. Will secrets be kept? Who can they really trust? And will one girl's plot destroy everything she had been building on white-lies?
1. Credit Page

***STORY STARTS ON NEXT CHAPTER….THIS IS ONLY FOR CREDIT AND WILL ONLY BE POSTED ONCE.***

Alright so as I've said, probably many times now on different things, that I'm going to be giving credit to the characters that I picked for my OC story (that I've finally got the title for: Twisted By Fate, cool huh?)

Well, here's the credit page. I'm only posting this once right here. No one's getting credit on every chapter, unless of course it's someone new that has given me a new idea that wasn't mentioned here. And then they will only be credited in the Author's Note of one chapter. (Just so you all know I have no problem giving credit I just don't think that people are going to want to read the same thing at the beginning of every chapter. I already do that enough with my own news and reminders.)

First off I should say that I, sadly, don't own BTR. Wish I did though.

Second, Jade Manuels is owned by Jadewyld.

Third, Sania Miraz is owned by Tiabolt.

Fourth, Ada Marie Campbell is owned by BTRisnotBitter.

I however own, the characters: Alexia Pierce, Danni Mayford, Lacy Evans, both agents (Anne & Hanna), Alexia's mom (Dawn), the Nickelodeon guy Dan Klever and who ever else I come up with while writing this story.

The basis of the story idea came, also, from Tiabolt. The rest of it from my twisted imagination.

Here's my credit page, hope you liked. The next chapter will actually be a chapter. Please check it out, although it's insanely long, I worked a really long time on it.

Thanks,

Taylor :)

P.S. The first chapter is the ONLY chapter that's going to be in first person. Unless I state that a section will be told from a certain character's perspective.


	2. One

One.

Alexia Pierce

All of the interviews were becoming boring. Everyone asked the same questions. Everyone expected the same answers. Even the green rooms were starting to look the same. I wasn't going to complain about the large tables with food, though. The more of those the better. My agent, Hanna, didn't always make time to eat. Filling my small paper plate to its maximum capacity with different types of cheese, crackers and vegetables I head back to the couch. Sitting down next to my sleeping mom and wide-awake agent who's eyes were glued to what I called her electronic planner from hell.

"I don't suppose you have breakfast programed anywhere in that thing do you?" I ask, popping a carrot in my mouth. Hanna looks up from the planner. She takes a small stalk of celery from my plate before answering.

"No, but I do have lunch." Rolling my eyes at the answer I'd expected, I pull my iPod out of my jean pocket and press play. Half Way There begins blaring through the earbuds. Hanna tries telling me something but gives up when she sees that I'm not paying attention. Glancing up at the clock, hanging on the wall in front of me, I see that it's exactly five in the morning. I should take my mom up on napping during the wait times. Maybe if I did that then I wouldn't want to pass out by twelve.

Hanna softly hits my shoulder and I take one of my headphones out. Bothered, I turn to glare at her. I know that she just wants the best for me and my carrier but did I really have to wake up at three in the morning everyday of the week and take midnight plane rides back and forth from New York to California? Apparently I did.

"Is this important to my immediate need? Like hot food or a bed?" I ask Hanna smiling a sarcastic smile that she knows too well.

"Why don't you sleep during the wait time like your mom?" she asks me. Straying far from what her actual question was.

"Because you'd just wake me up every five minuets," I answer and Hanna smiles, knowing that my statement is true. I've had her call at twelve in the morning, while I'm trying to catch a few precious hours of much needed sleep, just to tell me that my album was still number one on the iTunes downloads or that I had a new single that I had to make a music video for. I might be living my dream but did my dream have to be so damn exhausting?

"Well you're going to be going out in five minuets, just figured I should tell you since you didn't here the intern when he stuck his head in the door." Hanna relays to me and I turn my iPod off. Time to wake up and be happy, more or less wake up. No amount of makeup would hide tired eyes.

I'd learned that the hard way, after seeing my first interview's review. The damn reviewer spent more time criticizing my appearance rather than what I had to say. Needles to say I reviewed his review and made that guy eat his words.

Hanna ended up giving me points for being a mega bitch after I received a letter of apology from the guy. I have it framed and hanging in the hotel room we're in now. It's one of the only pictures I take with me every where. That letter of apology is one of my most prized possessions. Along with my first set of Big Time Rush concert tickets. I was completely obsessed with that band.

Before I know it, I'm on the brightly lit stage of a popular morning show. I think that it's Good Morning New York but I hadn't asked Hanna. Honestly I'd forgotten which state I was in. New York or California. I guess I was just going to have to wait for the smiling woman sitting next to me to announce it.

The guy at the camera begins counting down from five. "Five, four, three, two," he points at the woman and she sits up straighter. I'm amazed that it was even possible for her to.

"Good morning New York!" she exclaims answering my question and reassuring me that I am indeed not in California. "I'm your host Kayla Cartez, here with special guest Alexia Pierce!" The studio audience claps and three rows of teenage girls scream my name. I loved my fans but how did they have this much energy at six in the morning? I mean they needed to give some to me. I wave to everyone and they scream even louder.

"It's lovely to be here," I say smiling. I might complain but whenever I was on one of these shows I felt like I was in a dream. I'd wanted to be where I was now since I was twelve. Now I'm eighteen and living what I had only thought to be an insane fantasy. The only thing that would make my dream life, that drove me crazy ninety-five percent of the time, better would be for me to meet Big Time Rush. I dismiss the thought, even I'm not that famous or lucky.

"So, Alexia," begins Kayla. Smiling and turning to look at me. "What can your fans expect you to be doing next? A third album? Acting? Another award nomination?"

They certainly didn't delay on asking questions on this show. Normally I had to engage in fifteen to twenty minuets of useless small-talk. "Well a third album is deferentially in the feature. So is a possible tour to promote my new single: #10. short title I know but the story behind it is cute." Kayla cuts me off mid sentence a glint in her eyes.

"Why don't you tell us the story?" she asks, and I smile rolling my eyes in what I find to be a cute manor. Let's just say it wasn't in the same manor as when I rolled them sarcastically at Hanna.

"I don't think any of you would find it interesting."

"Please, I'm sure your fans would love to know the story behind their favorite song." The crowd roars in agreement. I can't talk my way out of this one. Anyway it's not like the guy even knows the song's about him. Why not tell the story?

"Well," I begin, "when I was in middle school there was this guy I really liked and could not, for the life of me, get the courage to talk him. He happened to be number ten on our football team and the quarterback. His girlfriend's name was Amy, hence the line 'and I envy this girl named Amy she writes the number ten on her cheek.' Yes, pretty much everything I say is true. So the only thing I'm not saying is his name just for the sake that he may be watching this."

"Your right that is a cute story," coos Kayla, "what about the line 'you are above me and I am below you,' Is that one true too?"

"Yeah, when I was in school I was the smart, bitchy girl that no one really talked to and he was the ever so popular guy who I was fated to have my locker right next to."

"Well I've got some questions from Twitter that your fans sent in, would you mind answering some?" asks Kayla changing the subject as though it was completely normal to veer off topic like that. For these morning shows, veering off topic was normal. I wished they wouldn't do it so much though, sudden topic changes confused me.

"I would love to answer some questions! Hit me." I answer.

"Alright, this is from Kaya354: What is your favorite band or singer?"

"Oh, that's a good one. I love all kinds of music but my favorite band would have to be Big Time Rush. I've loved their music since 09 and will be a Rusher forever."

"Okay, the next one is from JAK24love: what's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color would have to be, well I actually have three. No maybe four, alright: black, hot pink, silver, and anything with neon and sparkles. Yes anything with neon and sparkles are colors in my book."

The audience and Kayla laugh. "Alright the next question is from IheartAlexia1: What is your favorite TV show?"

"That's a toughie. But I'd have to say it's a tie between Supernatural, Black Ridge Falls and Big Time Rush. Yes I watch a show made for kids, I find it hilarious."

"We're all out of time for questions," says Kayla briskly, "but I've got one very lucky fan in the audience. Mary-Kate would-"

Kayla is cut off by a shrill scream and a girl jumping up and down before she runs toward the stage. I stand up expecting the impact of a forceful hug. I'm not disappointed when the girl latches onto my waist.

"I'm guessing you're Mary-Kate?" I ask smiling gesturing for the hyper girl to sit down next to me on the couch.

"You are my favorite singer ever," she gushes and I wrap an arm around her shoulders. My fans were the sweetest girls and guys ever.

"Alright I don't know what Good Morning New York had planned for you but I'm giving you front row seats to my next concert and back stage passes." Mary-Kate shrikes and I think that she's going to faint. I glance over at Hanna who is standing just off stage. She winks at me before typing something into her electronic planner from hell.

"Well that's all the time we have for today, now here's Paul with the weather." The camera's light turns red and I hug Mary-Kate one last time before she heads back to her seat. I sign autographs until Hanna comes and pulls me out of the mob. My security guard Henry keeps all the fans at bay as I get into the limousine Hanna and mom follow.

I'm laying on the hotel bed, watching reruns of Big Time Rush on demand. I pass out some time around ten, in the middle of one episode. When I wake up the next morning I'm half on the messed up bed and half hanging off the side. Hanna and mom are sitting out in the living room sharing notes on how to occupy every second of my day, when I walk in arguing with the room service guy on how they need to send me three eggs, twenty strips of bacon and hash browns. Apparently at twelve in the afternoon they stop serving breakfast and twenty strips of bacon doesn't fit the health requirements the hotel has to abide by.

"Alexia, stop arguing with the hotel workers and order lunch. You're the one who decided to wake up at twelve in the afternoon." Says my mom looking up from her iPhone. I stick my tongue out at her before breaking down and ordering a bacon cheeseburger and fries. When Hanna asks me why I didn't ask if she or my mom wanted anything I say that they don't find it necessary to feed me so I don't find it necessary to feed them.

When there's a knock on the hotel room door I'm the first one off the couch to answer it. I pay the bored girl and take my food. Both Hanna and mom steal a fry when I sit down. It makes me glare at them as I sink my teeth in to the hot food. Hanna might have been able to control many things about me but my intake of unhealthy food wasn't one of them. Trying to take fries and bacon cheeseburgers from me was like trying to take Hanna's electronic planner from hell from her. Neither of us tried.

Mom's phone rings and she picks it up, sending me out of the room. Telling me to get in the shower and blare my iPod before answering the call. I roll my eyes and say that if my food is gone when I get out, that there was going to be hell to pay. Both mom and Hanna agree to not touch it before I leave the room. Mom practically pushing me out, shutting the door behind me.

I briefly wonder who could be calling that would make her act like that. Dismissing the thought I step into the shower, wondering why I hadn't been woken up at five or earlier. Maybe I was getting a very rare planning day. That's what I call days where I'm not scheduled to do anything but Hanna and mom think up enough things to keep me busy for the next three months.

After brushing the knots out of my wet hair I yell from my room to my mom. "Hey am I allowed to finish my lunch slash breakfast yet?" She doesn't answer. "Hanna," I call next, "can you bring me my lunch slash breakfast? I'm hungry!" A few seconds later Hanna is knocking on my door. She hands me the food.

"Just blare your music and stay in here, I'll tell you when you can come out." I can tell that Hanna is trying very hard to not smile and is successful at it. She shuts my door, yelling over her shoulder at me to not ease drop and to occupy myself in a manor so that I don't here the living room's conversation.

Ease dropping wouldn't be to my benefit, so I take Hanna's advice and blare my iPod. Knowing that both my mom and agent were occupied, I start dancing off beat and singing off key. Two things I didn't get to do very often.

Hanna's P.O.V

"Alright she's got her food and I can here the music, put the phone on speaker." Alexia's mom, Dawn, does as I say and the Nickelodeon producer's voice comes through the phone.

"Mrs. Pierce? It's Dan Klever, we spoke last week on having Alexia guest star on one of the network's shows." Says the voice and Dawn sits forward. We're both excited, not only would guest staring on Nickelodeon be great publicity for Alexia but she'd love it. She was the only eighteen year old I could think of that still watched Sponge Bob every Saturday morning. When her hectic schedule allowed.

"Speaking," says Dawn pulling her dark brown hair back into a pony tail. "Do you know which show you're considering to have her on?"

"We've got two in mind but figured we'd let her pick. Why don't you bring her in." Dan answers and Dawn looks over at me. We were both trying to keep this a surprise. Alexia had no idea Nickelodeon was considering her as a guest star.

"I'm her mother," Dawn informs him, "tell me the two shows and I'll pick the one she's most likely to want to be on."

"Are you sure you don't want Alexia's opinion on this. She is the guest star," Dan says wary that Dawn or I wouldn't pick the right choice and they would have a pissed off teenage superstar on their hands.

"Trust us," I interject, "Alexia is the only eighteen year old I know that still watches your network every Saturday morning and on demand whenever she has the chance. So what are the two shows?"

"Big Time Rush or Victorious," Dan answers finally. Dawn and I glance at each other and answer at the exact same time.

"Big Time Rush."

"It's settled then. Can you fly her out tonight?"

"Yes," answers Dawn and I get up. We hang up with Dan.

"I'll go tell Alexia to pack. We're going back to California."

"Don't tell her that it's for Nickelodeon," Dawn Instructs me. "Tell her that it's for another interview or something."

"How are we going to keep this act up when we're driving up to the Nickelodeon studio? Blind fold her? She'll get suspicious then." I answer hoping to point out the obvious. Like Dawn, I wanted to keep this a secret from Alexia until she's standing face to face with her favorite band. But Alexia isn't a stupid girl, she'll figure out that we're keeping something from her. Especially if we try to blind fold her before getting into the limo.

"I don't know how we'll do it but we will because I want it to be a surprise for Alexia. Trust me Hanna, she's wanted to meet this band since she was fifteen."

"I'd know, I've been working with her since she was fifteen. It's one of the only things she'll talk about." I answer. Both Dawn and I have the same view on this.

"Then you won't tell her?"

"I won't tell her," I promise, making my way to Alexia's room. I open the door and wonder how she still has her hearing. The girl listened, her iPod dock was shaking the music was so loud.

Alexia hadn't noticed me and I stood in the door way, watching the eighteen year old dance around the hotel room off beat and singing off key. Alexia might have two best selling records but put her in a room with no one watching and she turns into any normal teenage girl. When Alexia notices me she stops both dancing and singing.

Alexia's P.O.V

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask embarrassed that Hanna saw me being an idiot. We might know each other like family but I didn't even let my family see me like that.

"Long enough to know that the dancing lessons were worth the two-hundred and fifty bucks," Hanna answers me smiling. I stick my tongue out at her.

"You are a mean agent," I accuse crossing my arms over my chest.

"Start packing," she instructs me, "we're flying to California tonight."

"What, why?" I complain, "can't I just have one free day? To like be a normal girl my age?"

"Sorry Alexia," Hanna apologizes not sounding extremely sorry, "you've got another interview." Knowing that I wasn't going to win the not even a argument, argument I sigh and roll my eyes. Pulling my suitcase out of the closet I begin disconnecting any of my electronics and throwing clothes into the bag. Both Hanna and my mom are done packing by the time I get finished throwing my bags in the limo. Being famous meant nothing when it came to Hanna and my mom.

No special treatment for me. I got to pack the car, unpack the car and they wouldn't get me a personal assistant to do my homework for me. Mom insisted that I had a personal tutor for my senior year. Since I couldn't go to school they fit learning into my schedule. In my opinion it was pretty messed up, and Jill ended up just giving me the answers because she wasn't given enough time to actually teach me anything.

Our driver pulls up to the airport. I get out and unload the limo. The three of us grab our bags and walk into the crowded, noisy, fan-filled, New York airport. It takes about three hours to finally board our flight. I never thought that I would say this but it was a good thing that our flight was delayed three hours. If it hadn't we would have missed our plane.

Los Angeles 

LAX airport

12:30 pm

I was dead on my feet. You'd be surprised how much sitting for hours can wear you out. Stepping off the plane, I put my earbuds in and blast my music so loud the paparazzi surrounding me can hear Eminem rapping. Throwing my sweatshirt hood over my head I stare at my feet as security ushers me to the limo. Fans were one thing. Cameras and microphones were another. No matter how much good press these sneaky picture takers could give me I did not trust them. Like every other celebrity, I had good reason. No one ever got only good press, but I was more than willing to change that. I wasn't going to give them any reason to make something bad up about me. And if they got something bad I was going to have done it.

"Hanna," I complain once we're in the limo, "we're going straight to the hotel right?"

"Yes Alexia," she reassures, "there isn't anything I could take you to this late any way."

"Good," I mutter briefly closing my eyes, "hey, what ungodly hour are you waking me up at tomorrow?"

"Seven."

I sigh, "that's better that that four o' clock streak you were on."

"Hey," defends Hanna, "I hated the four in the morning streak too."

"It's not my fault," I argue lightheartedly back, "you're the one who insisted on putting three interviews and four morning show performances into one day. Everyday."

"We're here," says the driver. Pulling up in the back of the hotel.

"For once," I say pulling my suitcase out of the trunk, "I'd like to enter a hotel by the normal entrance."

"It's not my fault," says Hanna in a mocking tone, "that you're the it girl of Hollywood and Tweet everything your going to be doing. It's no wonder that your fans know where you are every second of the day."

"Yes it is." I say faking outrage, "you're my agent. It's your job to make it so that I can't enter any freaking hotel by the front entrance and there's nothing wrong with me keeping the fans informed." Hanna laughs, opening the door for me and my still half asleep mom. A girl who looks to be about sixteen comes to help me with my bags.

"That means I'm doing my job perfectly then and that you should stop complaining," Hanna calls over her shoulder to me as she checks the three of us in. She comes back with our room keys and we head toward the elevators. I wish that I was more like my mom and Hanna when it came to plane rides, they both got a respectable number of hours of sleep. Me, I got caught up on the eighth season of Supernatural, the second season of Black Ridge Falls, and the fourth season of BTR. I was ready to pass out.

That's exactly what I do when Hanna unlocks the door to the suit. Leaving my three large suitcases by the door. I wish Hanna and my mom a good night then head to my room. I pass out right when my head hits the pillow.

The Next Day

6:55 A.M.

"Alexia hurry up!" yells Hanna in a panic, "you literally have five minuets to finish getting ready!"

"Why'd you let us all over sleep!" I scream back, just as confused and running purely on adrenalin as she was.

"I set my phone alarm wrong," she answers, "sue me!"

"I will!"

"Good, I'll call the lawyer tonight!"

"You do that!"

Five Minuets Later

"It's just another interview, right?" I ask, crossing my arms. Both Hanna and mom nod in response, "so then why won't you tell me where we're going?"

"It's a surprise," says Hanna. Smiling like she knows the biggest secret ever. Twenty minuets later we've pulled up to a huge building surrounded by an even bigger parking lot. Conveniently, for Hanna and mom, I missed the huge sign that said Nickelodeon Studios Lot A: Big Time Rush. Lot B: Victorious.

"What kind of interview do you have planned?" I ask looking around, "where are we MTV network?"

"Better," says my mom, her smile just as wide as Hanna's. I roll my eyes. They weren't going to tell me where we were, even if I payed them.

Hanna's P.O.V

Dawn and I get Alexia into the building. Dan Klever, meets us at the door.

"Are you interviewing me?" asks Alexia, pointing at Dan. He raises an eyebrow at me. I smile in a way that says _do not spoil this and do not tell Alexia that she's guest starring on Big Time Rush_. Luckily for him, he plays along.

"I think you're confused, Alexia," he says smiling. Leading us deeper into to Nickelodeon Studios. "You're not here for an interview."

"I'm not?" she asks confused, "what am I in L.A for then?"

"They didn't even tell you where you are?" asks Dan in the same confused tone Alexia has. There's only one difference: his is fake, and poor Alexia generally has no idea about what's going on.

"No," she answers, "where am I?"

"Nickelodeon Studios," answers Dan, "you're guest starring on one of our top rated shows. Your mom and agent don't tell you anything do they?"

"No they don't," she answers turning to glare at us. There's a small glint of hope in her eye when she asks her next question. "What show am I guest starring on?"

"Your mom said it was your favorite," begins Dan as we head down the hall. Alexia doesn't even notice when we pass the sign that says: Victorious Set: Hollywood Arts pointing the exact opposite direction we were heading. "You're guest starring on Victorious, Alexia."

I want to blow the entire surprise, when I see the eighteen-year-old's eyes fall. It's only for a second though, a bright smile forms on her face. Her chipper voice sounds forced though.

"That's amazing!" she exclaims, "I can't believe that I'll get to meet Victoria Justice."

Kendall's P.O.V

Carlos comes running into the break room, jumping onto the couch next to James and Logan who glance at him annoyed. They pause their game and look at him.

"Is there a reason you had to interrupt the game?" asks Logan, "I was winning."

"He's just excited because we're meeting the show's new guest star today," I answer looking up from my phone. We'd known about Alexia Pierce coming since yesterday. Carlos was the only one not wary about having America's favorite superstar on our show. He was the exact opposite actually. It probably helps that he's in love with her songs. His favorites being Play Back and her new one #10. We're not exactly sure why though, it's about a messy break up and the flash back memories that keep replaying. The other one we don't know why he likes it either. They're a good songs, don't get me wrong, just not the normal favorite song of a twenty-two year old guy.

"Guys," says Scot coming into the break room, "I figured that I should probably tell you that you've got nothing to worry about with Alexia. She's a huge fan and doesn't know that she's guest starring on your show. She thinks that she's going to be on Victorious." His statement makes all of us turn around. They could have told us this yesterday.

"Why doesn't she know that she's guest starring on BTR?" asks James, turning his xbox controller off. Logan was working on saving the game and turning the game system off.

"It was her mom's idea. She wants it to be a surprise. Alexia has been a fan of you four idiots since 09." Continues Scot.

"Well that's just odd," I remark. Scot squints at me.

"What's odd?" he asks.

"That Carlos is a fan of Alexia and she's apparently a big fan of ours." I answer.

"Okay," he answers obviously not finding the information to be of any importance. "She should be coming here soon, so look alive." He points to Logan, "and turn that stupid game off."

"I'm trying to save it," argues Logan and Scot shakes his head.

"Stop trying to save it and turn the damn thing off."

"But I was winning."

This time Scot turns to James, "go unplug that will you?" he asks and James gets up off the couch. He pulls the plug from the wall and Logan flips him off. Shaking his head Scot walks out of the room. Setting my phone down I try to get the three of them ready to meet out guest star.

Alexia's P.O.V

"Are we there yet?" I ask upset that I wasn't getting to be on Big Time Rush. This was an amazing opportunity and I did like the show Victorious. Any way Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande would probably be cool people to know. Yep, I was going to convince myself that guest starring on Victorious was going to be just as great as it would be to guest star on Big Time Rush.

"Yes," says Dan, "just a couple more doors down."

Hanna comes up behind me. "I think that you are going to like the show you're going to be on a lot more than you think."

"I know," I answer smiling, "Victorious is like one of my favorite shows."

"Here we are," says Dan, "they're normally in here around this time. If not I'll have to check the dressing rooms." He opens the door and I walk in. Mom, Hanna, and Dan follow me.

The first thing I notice is a sign next to the door. "Hey, are we in the right room. This says Big Time Rush."

"We're in the right room Alexia," reassures Hanna. That's when I notice the four guys in front of me. I'm lost for words but Carlos isn't.

"I'm going to apologize in advance for that," says James jerking his thumb toward Carlos as he runs up and hugs me. I'm caught by surprise and hug him back.

"Uh," I say when he lets go of me, "I'm not one to make crazy assumptions like the one I'm making now but people normally only hug me like that when they want my autograph. If I'm wrong, I'm so sorry."

"You're good at this," remarks Kendall making me look at him, "how long have you been famous?"

"Odd question," I answer then turn to look at my agent, "Hanna how long have I been considered famous?"

"One and a half years," she answers, "now leave me in peace for a little while I need to read contracts."

"Thank you," I turn back to Kendall, "one and a half years."

"You caught on quick," he remarks mostly to himself before replying to me. "Now, Carlos won't ask for an autograph on his own so to save all of us at least twenty minuets I'm going to for him. And, because he probably won't figure out how to say this either, he loves your singles Play Back and #10."

I took a deep breath, smiled, and managed to keep my cool. "Get me something to sign and I will." James walks out and comes back a couple minuets later with an iPod. He hands it to me.

"You want me to sign an iPod?" I ask wary about signing an electronic that wasn't mine, "whose got a sharpie?"

Hanna walks over and hands me one. Out of her, my mom and me, Hanna was the only one who could manage to not loose pens and pencils once they were in her pocket. I take the black, permanent marker, and sign the back of the iPod. Then I hand the iPod to Carlos.

"Alright," I say tired of keeping it together. If I didn't get the crazy teenage fan stuff done now I was never going to be able to. Once I signed that contract I was stuck being responsible Alexia. I didn't like having to be responsible Alexia but had to be way to often. "I don't know if anyone told you about me or anything. But I didn't know about being on your guy's show until like five minuets ago and didn't get any alone time to freak out. I've been a fan of BTR since 09 and well, I promised my best friend that if I ever got to meet you I'd do this."

"Alexia," says Hanna momentarily interrupting me, "please don't do anything stupid."

"Too late," I mutter before doing one of the best things I could have done then. I just hadn't known it right at that time. "I fucking love you guys and I'm hugging you all now."

That's exactly what I did: went up and hugged all of them. I didn't have to wait long for their reaction. We all started laughing. Well except for Hanna, mom and Dan.

Hanna and my mom turned around and spoke at the exact same time. "They have her same sense of humor. Good luck."

I smiled, I was sorry for the producer and director of this show. Hopefully, for my case at least, they had a sense of humor. Even if it was just a small one.

Jade Manuels

"Jade," says my best friend Jennifer, more commonly referred to as Jen, "Jade wake up. The plane's about to land." I hear her just fine. Waking up just wasn't on my list of things to do right then. I'd been promoting my first album since May, it was August now. I still hadn't achieved as much success as I'd been hoping for but everyone was very supportive and the fans that I did have were super loyal. Right now Jennifer, my agent Anne, and I were landing in Los Angeles. Another mall performance and I was going to have an interview for a popular teen magazine. I think that it was called Star.

Anne had pulled a lot of stings to get me that interview and I wasn't even the headlining topic. I wasn't complaining but I just wished that I could have been under a different head liner. But no, the magazine people had to put my interview in the same magazine that Alexia Pierce had a five page spread in. I'd never met the superstar and didn't want to, especially now that Jennifer told me that she was going to be on Big Time Rush as a special guest star. She wasn't even signed to Colombia Records. I was and I hadn't even gotten to meet them. I normally don't hate or envy people I haven't even met but I just could not stand Alexia Pierce. Maybe it was because she was two years younger than me and already had triple my success.

"Jade," says Anne pulling me out of my bitter thoughts. I needed to stop thinking this way. I'm sure Alexia is a wonderful person who deserves her success but what makes her deserve it more than me. There I go again. _Think positive Jade_ I tell myself, _think positive_. "Jade we're getting off the plane now. Please wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up," I assure rubbing my eyes. "Hey, what time is it?"

"I'll tell you once we're off the plane and out of the airport," promises Jennifer grabbing my carry on out of the over head compartment and handing it to me. Both her and Anne practically push me off the plane. We're the last ones to get off, the fight attendant watching us.

We gather our luggage and head out to the car. Jennifer tells me the time: two thirty. I didn't have anything planned for the rest of today. Anne sets the driver on rout for our hotel. Jen and I had already decided on the plane, before I passed out, that we were going swimming when we got there.

"We're here," announces Anne, "please take your bags upstairs before going down to the pool."

"Okay," I call over my shoulder, heading toward the elevators. Jen isn't far behind, complaining about how her suitcases are too heavy. I roll my eyes and hold the elevator for her. Needles to say, Jen, doesn't speed up.

"Where is the room?" asks Jen as we try our second hallway. I tried insisting that the higher up we went in the hotel the more expensive the rooms got and that we didn't have a hotel room that resembled a house. I get a call from Anne at least five minuets later. She tells me that we were way to high up in the hotel and to come down three floors. Jen and I do as she says and find her at room 125. We drop our bags off, change into our swimsuits and get lost heading for the pool.

"Oh, look," I say pointing, "guess what I found?"

Jen turns to me, "I'm guessing you finally found the pool?"

"And it's outside," Jen rolls her eyes at me. I had the, sometimes annoying, knack for pointing out the obvious. Eagerly wanting to get started on the tan she's been complaining about not having all summer, Jen heads to one of the sun-heated chairs. Putting her sunglasses on she sits down, stretching out immediately.

It's my turn to roll my eyes. Shaking my head I go and sit down next to her. "What's the point of being at the pool," I ask, "if is likely that neither of us will bother getting in the water?"

"Because hotel pools have lounge chairs and they're conveniently put outside for sunbathing." She answers, sliding her annoyingly large sunglasses down her nose.

My phone beeps. Not surprisingly it's from Jen. For some reason she would always text me even though I was sitting right next to her. Sighing I open her text message.

It reads: **look up, across from us.** Instead of doing as Jen had instructed, I glance over at her irritated that she insisted on texting me even though we were literally right next to each other.

"Jen," I begin, "you know that-" she cuts me off, having taken off the sunglasses I can fully make out her sharp look. Jen points at my phone, saying silently that I should do as it says.

"Look up," she whispers sharply. I'm ready to put up a slight argument, since I didn't quite understand what she was getting at. "Don't argue Jade, just look up." She insists. Rolling my eyes I do as she says.

"Is that?" I ask, my jaw dropping.

"I think so," answers Jen.

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Dammit, Anne," I complain. "Out of all the hotels you could have picked you pick the one Alexia Pierce is staying at." The seemingly perfect blonde catches my eye and turns to the middle aged woman sitting next to her. I can here what their saying but I have the sicking suspicion that their talking about me. Jen had nearly talked me out of it when Alexia gets up, shakes her perfectly curled hair around her shoulders like a model, and heads toward us.

"Excuse me," she says sweetly, "are you Jade Manuels?"

Yep, it was definitely Alexia Pierce. I arch my eyebrow confused. Why would America's favorite Superstar be talking to me? "Yes," I answer.

"Great," she answers smiling, "you're being interviewing for Star magazine, with me tomorrow. I'm Alexia." She holds her hand out for me to shake. Reluctantly I do.

"We're having our interviews at the same time?" I ask still confused.

"Yeah, I was originally going to have a solitary one but the people asked if they could pair me up with another last minuet interview. I said yes so here we are." She smiles like everything was great. Maybe for her it was but I'd been hopping for my first interview to be one on one. I try for a smile. "Hey, can I sit down?"

"Sure," I answer. More gracefully than I ever could, Alexia takes the empty chair next to me. I glance over at Jen. She has put the sunglasses back on and appeared to be ignoring us. I knew better, Jen was ease dropping. One of her many, sometimes horrible, traits.

"So," begins Alexia just now feeling the awkward air that was around us. "You've got an album out?"

"Yeah, and you've got two," I answer.

"Okay," Alexia folds her hands in her lap. The sun dances off the bright red polish her nails are painted. She continues to push for small talk, "I've heard some of your music. It's good. Your single Beside Me has got to be my favorite. It's on my iPod."

"Really?" I ask generally surprised, "you like my music?"

"Of course," she answers like it should be obvious, "it nice. I love all the emotion you put into it and that you write everything yourself."

"Thanks for the complement. Would you happen to know what I'm being interviewed for?"

"They didn't tell you?" asks Alexia confused. I couldn't help but think that she made the perfect baffled blonde. "They want to know all about you. Let the readers see who the real Jade Manuels is."

"That's what they told you?"

"Yeah, I'm getting interviewed for the same thing but they also want to know about my new album and singles and anything else I might be doing that the press would find interesting. Everyone wants to be the first to know."

"Must be nice," I comment. Not exactly intending for Alexia to hear. She does anyway.

"Huh?"

"It must be nice," I say louder, "to have millions of people wanting to know everything about you."

"I guess," she says in a funny voice, "it's more like creepy. Having everyone wanting to know who you're dating, where your going to be, what brand of shampoo you use, whether you prefer milk or cream in your coffee. Trust me some of the questions these people think up. It makes you wonder what goes on in their heads."

I'm conflicted on whether or not to think if she's truly weird-ed out by this or just being modest. "Is it true that you're going to be on an episode of Big Time Rush?" I'd been wanting to ask that question since she'd walked over. Alexia's face lights up.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it," she says in the same way a high school girl would say _I'm in the running for Prom Queen_. It takes all my will power to not look sullen. The roomers were true.

"Can you tell me anything?"

"Yeah, it was the best fake interview of my life."

"What do you mean?"

"Way to long a story," is her answer. I tell myself that I don't need to know anymore than that. "But you're signed to Colombia Records, I'm sure you've met the guys." That hurt, even though I wished with every fiber in my body that what she had assumed was true.

"No," I answer almost bitterly, "never met them."

"Oh," replies Alexia, "I'm sorry I didn't know. Are you a fan?"

"Of you?"

"No, them."

"Yeah, huge. I'd wished that once I signed with Colombia that I might meet them. Didn't work out though."

Alexia seems to get lost in thought for a minuet. "Hey, maybe I could get them to meet you. I start filming in two days I could bring you along."

"I just met you," I point out, "you're acting like we've known each other forever."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asks suddenly astonished with herself, "I'm known to do that sometimes. Really I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," it felt different reassuring someone so much higher up than me. "I've just never had someone be this nice to me. Kind of makes me go on guard."

"Oh, good," Alexia breathes what seems to be a sigh of relief. "But if you do, I think I have at least one of their numbers in my phone." Just to show that she was serious about helping out someone she'd just met, Alexia pulls out her iPhone and begins scrolling through her contacts. I turn to Jen, who shrugs her shoulders. Apparently my best friend didn't have anything negative to say about the events taking place.

Something felt strange about Alexia. I mean nobody was this nice. The girl acted as though she didn't have a mean bone in her body. For some reason it made me envy her more. _There I go again_ I tell myself _stop it Jade and just be happy that someone is being extraordinarily nice to you for once. _

"Don't have their numbers?" I ask after a good three minuets pass. Alexia looks up.

"Must've not put them in yet," she answers, "the paper must be sitting on the coffee table back in the room. I'll look for it later and get it in my phone. Unless I see you again before that."

"Alexia!" shouts the woman she had been sitting next to, "come on we've got to go! Nickelodeon needs you to sign more contracts!"

"Hanna!" Alexia yells back, "I've found the girl, I'm getting my interview with tomorrow!"

"Oh, that's nice dear," she responds walking over. Hanna turns to me, "you must be Jade." She extends her hand for me to shake. I shake her hand. Why were these people so friendly, to me of all people.

"This is my agent," Alexia informs me. "Sorry I've got to go. See you tomorrow."

The blonde follows her agent back into the hotel. I watch her go and assume that Jen is doing the same. Meeting Alexia Pierce had officially been one of the oddest moments of my life. Who would expect her to be such a friendly person off camera? I certainly hadn't and was waiting for her to prove me right. Girls like her never were as sweet as they seemed. She acted like the head cheerleader who believed that she still belonged in the stands. I'd already started to build my defensive walls. Letting this girl in wouldn't be the best thing for me to do.

Interview with Star Magazine

2:00pm

Alexia sat next to me in the lobby. Jen hadn't felt too well this morning, so Anne had stayed back at the hotel with her. Just my luck. Not only had the interview been delayed but I was stuck waiting with Alexia. The first hour she spent on her phone checking twitter, face book, and instagram. I had to give the girl credit though, she tweeted every fan that sent her a message back and retweeted ninety-nine percent of the tweets sent to her.

A little later the thirty year old working the front desk came and asked Alexia for an autograph. She happily obliged, even offered to take a picture with the woman. I slumped in my seat, trying to cure my boredom by watching the silent television that hung in the corner. The commercials didn't exactly work. I was going to have to settle talking with Alexia if I wanted anything to do.

"So, how many followers do you have?" Alexia looks up, then down again.

"Two mill," she answers, "you?"

"Uh, a lot less than you."

"How many? One mill, it took me forever to make two."

"A lot less than one mill."

"Half a mill?"

"More like seven-hundred."

"Oh, I'm sure after this interview you'll get a ton more." She sounded so sure that I couldn't help but hope that I might get more followers. "Here," says Alexia, "I'll even start you off. Now you've got seven hundred and one."

"Thanks," it was the only thing I could really say. A follow from Alexia didn't really mean all that much to me but I knew that she meant well.

"How many fans do you follow?" I ask.

"As many as I can."

"Alexia Pierce and Jade Manuels," says a woman coming into the lobby, "we're ready to interview you now. Sorry about the wait. My name's Sally, can I get you anything?"

Standing up Alexia declines the offer and shakes Sally's hand. I follow, asking for a coffee. We're sitting in Sally's office when an intern comes in and hands me the coffee. Pulling out a note pad and pen, Sally looks up at the both of us.

"If it's all right with you Alexia I'd like to interview Jade first," at first I thought that Sally was just saying in a nice way that she was starting with me. No, she actually waited for Alexia to respond.

"Go ahead," says Alexia dismissively in her super sweet voice, "this interview is the only thing I'm scheduled for today. Take all the time you want."

Sally turns to me. "Okay, Jade our readers are going to want to know everything about you."

"I'm a relatively open book," I interject, "ask away."

"How did you get into music?"

"When I was eighteen I moved with my sister to Los Angeles. A Colombia Records talent scout was at a neighborhood concert I was performing at. It really was that simple, I got signed. My first album, Wonder Struck, has come out."

"What's your relationship with your sister?"

"Isn't that kind of personal?"

"We just want the truth for our readers."

"I don't feel comfortable talking about my personal life."

"It's not even that big of a personal question." Argues Sally, her happy persona fading slightly.

"Excuse me," says Alexia intervening, "what part of _I don't want to talk about my personal life _don't you understand? Next question please."

Sally's demeanor changes quickly. She forces a smile. "Sorry, let's move to a more general topic. What's your favorite movie?"

"I've got three. The Blind Side, The Little Mermaid, and When in Rome."

"Favorite color?"

"Lavender or Sea Blue, I like both."

"Favorite actor, and actress?"

"Logan Lermen and Jennifer Lawrence."

"Songs?"

"We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by: Taylor Swift and Show Me by: Big Time Rush."

"Favorite band or singer?"

"Big Time Rush, Maroon 5 and Taylor Swift."

"Favorite book?"

"The Hunger Games series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, Kane Chronicles series, The Lost Hero series and the Uglies series."

"I can see you like reading," remarks Sally.

"When I've got the time."

"Last question, what's your favorite Holiday?"

"Christmas."

"Why?"

"The love."

"Thank you Jade," says Sally briskly as she turns to face Alexia. "Alright, now it's your turn."

"No questions about my relationships, immediate personal life, and I'm not allowed to tell you much at all about guest starring on Big Time Rush. Other than that ask away." States Alexia leaning back in her chair. Maybe I should have started my interview out that way.

Alexia's interview is ten times longer than mine. I could have left but my ride wasn't scheduled to pick me up until five. Instead I sit and listen to Alexia answer Sally's questions in much greater detail than I did. Staring at the clock became a wonderful distraction when the topic did move to Big Time Rush.

All Alexia told Sally was that the guys were amazingly nice, that Carlos had her sign his iPod, and that her and Katelyn Tarver are real good friends. All I do is sit there and wonder what it would be like to be where she was. My phone beeps, neither of them notice. I pull it out of my pocket. The message is from Anne.

**Anne:** Is your interview done? I'm here early to pick you up. Oh, and don't worry about Jennifer she's fine just got some food poising. What did you two eat yesterday?

** Me: **Yeah interview's done. I'll be out in a sec and I don't remember what Jen and I ate yesterday.

** Anne: **Well come out, I'm out front of the building.

** Me: **Be right out.

Getting up, I walk out of the office and enter the lobby. I get in to the car with Anne and we drive off. I must not have looked extremely happy because Anne doesn't bother asking about my interview. Instead she chooses ad different crappy topic. There's Anne for you, we just can't ever talk about something normal. Like the weather for example, I'd love to talk about the weather.

"So, how do you like Alexia?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Is she mean?"

"No, she's too incredibly nice."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"She said she'd introduce me to Big Time Rush."

"And that too is a bad thing?"

"Can we just drop the subject? I'm really done talking about it okay."

"Fine consider the subject dropped."

We get back to the hotel. The rest of the day is spent watching television with Jen. We were watching nickelodeon and I wished we hadn't been. The commercial announcing that Alexia Pierce will be appearing on Big Time Rush came on and I almost blew it. Especially when I heard a shrill scream from half way across from the hotel. I was three floors below Alexia. I shouldn't have been able to hear her screaming: _Look mom their finally announcing it! _

Why did I have to be in the same hotel? Jen laughed as I threw my head back against the couch. After the ecstatic yelling lasted over three minuets I thought about calling hotel security. Jen talked me out of it, though. She told me just to be happy for Alexia. That is what I should have been, but envy is a twisted thing and was twisting its self right up my heart.

The next thing that'll happen with Alexia and me. Will be that she gets in a relationship with Kendall Schmidt. Not that it means anything at all for me in the aspect of acceptable jealously but, he'd always been my I guess you'd call it favorite out of the four and the icing on the cake would be Alexia dating him or anything along those lines.

Dammit, I hope I didn't just jinx myself.

Ada Marie Campbell

It was weird. I normally could always remember my lines. Today I just couldn't for the life of me remember them. Peggy came over for the fifth time to show me my line then darted off set. I turned back to Lacy, one of my best friends and mortal enemy on Black Ridge Falls.

"Take five," announces Harry, our director, "rolling!"

"If I catch you near Daniel again, Holly, my face will be the last one you see," threatens Lacy. She was honestly one of the nicest people you could meet but she played Courtney Rayburn perfectly.

"And if I were you I'd watch my back. You don't scare me anymore Courtney and neither does your weak coven." Yep, that was the line I kept forgetting. Finally after five takes I got it right and Lacy didn't start laughing in the middle of the scene. She had a bad habit of doing that. Especially when our characters were making insane threats against one another.

"That's a wrap!" the lights come up, the cameras go off, and Harry gets down from his special director's chair. "Good job girls. Ada, you remembered your line and Lacy, thank you for not laughing."

The both of us give him a hug then head over to wardrobe. Changing out of the uniforms we wore on the show and back into our normal clothes felt great. In all honesty I disliked that uniform it was too gray, black and white for my taste. Black leggins, a lime green skirt, big necklaces, and a graphic tee were so much more my style.

Lacy pulled on her favorite pair of jeans and a Eminem concert tee shirt. Rap was the last music you'd think Lacy Evans would be listening to. To a certain extent you'd be right, the only rapper she would listen to is Eminem and that's mostly because I got her into it. Now she's a bigger fan than I am.

"What time is it?" she asks me coming out of her dressing room. I pull my phone out of my bag and light up the screen.

"Two thirty," I answer, "want to go get some lunch? This was our last scene of the day."

"Sure, how bout Connie's?"

"Sounds like we go there every day after shooting," I answer, "why break the tradition. You're driving. I wonder if Danni's working today."

"But I drove yesterday and Danni always works weekdays. I'd think you would know that," she complains walking out into the parking lot with me.

"Yes because you picked me up yesterday just like you picked me up today. My car isn't here. You're driving and I'm just trying to make pleasant conversation."

"You're picking me up tomorrow then," she concludes.

"No I'm not. Tomorrow is Saturday we don't work on Saturday."

"Then you're picking me up on Monday," Lacy concludes once more, unlocking her silver Jeep.

When we get to Connie's Bar and Grill Lacey and I order the same thing we do every day and get the same waitress: Danni. Lacy and I consider her one of our good friends, she's completely cool with us being on a television show and makes fun of us for it. She finds it hilarious that Lacy and I are mortal enemies on the show hell bent on killing each other off.

"Hey girls," chirps Danni coming over with Lacy's burger and fries and my chicken salad. "How was filming?"

"How 'bout you watch the show and see for yourself?" I ask as she pulls a chair away from the other table and up to ours.

"No, that's why I'm friends with you two so I don't have to."

"Should we take that as an insult?" asks Lacy.

"You two in particular shouldn't," answers Danni, "I just can't stand teen dramas. You both know that. Anyway, Lacy, how's it going with Chad?"

"When are we going to move off that subject?" she complains, throwing her head back in irritation. Both Danni and I had been going on about Chad, Lacy's ex-boyfriend, for weeks now. Wait let me rephrase that, Lacy's _crazy_ ex-boyfriend with a capital C. The guy was a fucking psycho, I never liked him and Danni had wanted to plant a fist through his face and I had condoned it. At least she broke up with him. Now both Danni and I could say _I told you so_ and brutally tease her, in a friendly manner, about her stupid choices in boyfriends forever.

"Never," Danni and I answer at the exact same time. We look at each other and high-five. Lacy groans, pulling her long blonde and black streaked hair into a messy bun at the nape of her neck.

"Worried friend here," I say, "has Chad tried contacting you? When I say that I mean at all from a text to slipping a note under your front door."

"Yeah, twice this week," she answers moving the fries around with a fork on her plate, "one text saying that he'll get me back, and a voice mail saying that he loves me."

"And you found it not important to tell us this why?" Danni nearly exclaims, calming down quickly before stealing a chunk of chicken off my plate.

"I told him to loose my number and check himself into a insane asylum," answers Lacy briskly. Danni and I both know that she's holding something back but we don't push for information knowing that we won't get anywhere if we do.

"Well if the fucker comes with in a 250 mile radius of you tell him that I'll live up to the threat of beating him into oblivion," offers Danni and I roll my eyes. Out of the three of us, she was definitely the most out spoken and violent. Lacy was second. I don't think that I even came in third, violence really isn't my thing.

"If he tries contacting me again I'll make sure to inform him of that," promises Lacy finishing off her burger.

Saturday

9:15 pm

"Ada," begins Lacy, "why are we watching Nickelodeon?" She leans back against my bed shaking a bottle of sparkly black nail polish. I pick up the remote, aim it at the flat screen hanging on the wall and press guide. The blue screen comes up showing tonight's program listings. I highlight the small light blue box that says Big Time Rush.

Smiling stupidly, I point to the screen. "That my friend is why we are watching stupid reruns of Sponge Bob."

"The guide is why we're watching reruns of Sponge of Bob?" Lacy asks back as she begins painting the nails on her left hand. She swears when the brush drips polish on her skin, missing the nail by less than an inch.

"No stupid," I laugh pulling my phone out. I snap a picture of her carefully dabbing at the error with a Que-tip soaked in nail polish remover. "We're watching reruns of Sponge Bob because BTR is on in fifteen minuets."

"And posting that picture on twitter is going to mean anything to the crazy fans that follow you why?" asks Lacy, trying again to paint the nails on her left hand.

"I don't care what the fans think of my picture, because they love all of them, and even if barely anyone followed me I'd still post the pictures to twitter and of course to Facebook. Right where this pic is going."

Lacy rolls her eyes at my answer and tells me to get that guide off the screen because if I'm going to make her watch Sponge Bob for another fifteen minuets she wanted to see what was going on. If you want my opinion the only reason she was letting me keep this on was because Lacy loved picking out all the dirty jokes in the cartoon. She might be sweet, pretty, and smiley on the outside but Lacy's mind scared the shit out of me.

"You're lucky I like BTR," she responds, "or else we would be watching Criminal Minds."

"Like you and Danni need any more ideas. You already know thirty ways to make a murder look like an accident and twenty-one on how to make it look like a suicide." I rebut setting my phone down and picking up a bottle of hot pink nail polish. Shaking it I wonder whether or not to paint my fingers or toes.

"I like the show and I know thirty-two ways to make a murder look like an accident. Get your facts straight girl."

Lacy's P.O.V

I could tell that Ada had kind of zoned out. This was the perfect time for me to mess with her. Yeah I was going to get lectured but it was so worth it. So first I take the nail polish away from her. For some reason Ada doesn't notice. I hand her the black, she hated that color.

I open her laptop, pull up you tube and play the Windows Down video and set in in front of her. Immediately her attention is turned to and absorbed by that. Now that she's completely out of reality, I can start asking questions and here whatever answer she comes up with that her mind can't filter.

"Ada, do you think that Danni and I are bad influences on you and each other?"

"Yes."

"Who's your favorite BTR guy?"

"Carlos."

"I thought you didn't have a favorite?"

"And I thought you didn't know what a condom was." She stops to think a second."That escalated quickly," remarks Ada coming back to reality, "what did I tell you about doing that. You know I hate it when I zone out and you ask me questions. I don't know what's going to come out of my mouth."

"Oh I'm fully aware and that's what makes it fun," answers Lacy, "and don't go through my closet." She pauses, "or garbage stay away from my garbage."

"Shut it," snaps Ada, "my show is on." I roll my eyes if Ada was crazy about one thing it would be Big Time Rush. Don't get me wrong, I love the band too but when Ada likes something she can get a little crazy.

I only give her a hard time about watching Nickelodeon because we're friends. Even if we weren't at her house, where she takes sole control of the flat screen, we'd probably still be watching this. At lest Ada doesn't watch Disney Channel, unless she's with her five-year-old sister Danielle but even Danielle doesn't like Disney Channel much. I can't stand Disney, not the park of course I love the rides and Mickey Mouse, the channel is just to little kiddish for me and there are no hidden dirty jokes. At least Nickelodeon realizes that people like me are going to be watching their network.

If I'm going to watch Disney programs they better have one of the four original four princesses in it, be the Lion King or something along those line, or be featuring Micky, Donald, Pluto, excreta. They might not be my favorite source of entertainment but at least they're funny. The new crap they've got out right now isn't even in the funny category it's in the stupid beyond belief category.

Anyway, the BTR episode ends and Ada complains that she doesn't want to wait until next Saturday to see the new one with Alexia Pierce in it. There wasn't even a clip preview so I was guessing that none of next Saturday's new show has been filmed yet. After about five minuets of Ada predicting what was going to happen she picks up her phone and orders pizza. It's amazing she's normally spot on when it comes to the conflict and happy ending. The door bell rings and since I'm to lazy to get up and get it Ada does. She does however make me come into the kitchen to eat. Any amount of physical movement Ada could get me to do she considered an accomplishment.

It's five in the morning by the time Ada and I pass out on the couch. Well Ada passes out on the couch, I fall asleep at the dining room table. We wake up around the same time to both of our cell phones ringing. Ada answer's hers before I'm even remotely half-way off the table.

"Who is it," I grumble rubbing my eyes to clear the sleep off them. "If it's work tell em that I'm sick."

"Alright that's great, I'll search the address right now," answers my friend to the person she's talking to that isn't me. "That was Harry," she yawns setting the phone down on the coffee table. "We're shooting off location Monday through Friday. Apparently Courtney and Holly have this big show-down and the only studio big enough to build the set that isn't to extremely far away is Nickelodeon. I've got to go search the address on Google Maps now before I forget it."

Yawning again, Ada goes over to the desktop computer she has sitting at the corner of the bar that separates the kitchen from the living room. I follow her over and read the screen as she searches. I'd never realized how close our studio was to the Nickelodeon's main one. Only twenty-five minuets away. While Ada's printing off directions, I head upstairs and get into the shower. I'm applying eyeliner by the time she gets upstairs and stumbles into the shower. Ada's normally a morning person and I'm the grumbling troll who won't get out of bed. Unless she goes to bed at five and is woken up at ten. Then our morning attitudes match.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask pouring myself a bowl of frosted flakes. Turning the cereal box over I try to solve the cross-word puzzle on the back.

She replies, "I don't know, sleep?" and takes the box from me pouring a bowl for herself. When Ada sets the box down to go get the milk I pick it up again and resume solving the puzzle.

"Well neither do I, want to catch a movie? I'll look up show times," I offer as Ada comes back to sit down.

"What's out?" she asks beginning to shovel food into her mouth.

"I think there's something new with Jennifer Lawrence."

"Do you know what it's about?"

"I think it has something to do with a girl and her newly divorced mom who move into a house occupied by demons that try killing them." I answer and Ada looks up from her breakfast.

"Sounds scary," she remarks.

"Exactly," I reply, "it's rated PG-13 so there shouldn't be much blood and guts. They save that kind of gross for post-Apocalypse zombie horror films."

"How would you feel about spending the day shopping instead," offers Ada, "I'll even buy lunch."

"Can we call Danni?"

"That depends are the two of you going to get me banned from the mall?"

"We'll try not to."

"Yeah you can call tell her that we'll pick her up too."

Clear Brook Mall

12:40

Ada's P.O.V

This was a new record, twenty minuets in the mall and security didn't have to tell Danni and Lacy that they were acting disorderly in public. We were walking out of the fifth store we'd been in arms loaded down with even more bags. Danni then dragged Lacy and me to Hot Topic. Lacy didn't mind the store and thought that the jewelery and makeup they sold there was great there just wasn't much of anything for me to be interested in there. I was more of a Clair's, Forever 21, Wet Seal girl the rebellious punk rock style and music didn't do much for me.

Just a couple things you should know about Danni. One, her style fits that of a punk rocker. She dyes her hair black and streaks it with dark red and loves wearing anything black, torn up, faded, has chains hanging from it, or has swear words plastered across the front. Oh, and I can't forget the sculls, studded cuffs and dog collars. Her nose is pierced, along with the cartilage on her right ear and eyebrow. If you ever look up punk/rock in the dictionary there should be a picture of her. The style works great for Danni and her personality. Once you get to know her she isn't that totally scary and works great as a bodyguard.

After about fifteen minuets in Hot Topic the music starts getting to me and I pull both Danni and Lacy out. Now it's my turn to drag them to a store they aren't extremely fond of: Justice. I don't need anything from there but I'm going to be visiting Danielle for her birthday next weekend and haven't gotten her anything yet. Justice was her favorite store in the mall and I was thinking about getting her a hundred dollar gift card from there so I could take her shopping and she could pay. For some reason the five, soon to be six, year-old loved paying for herself.

Not to my surprise both Lacy and Danni find a way to occupy themselves in the store while I get the gift card. Thank God they weren't making any trouble. Instead they were looking for something to get Danielle too. Lacy settles on a stuffed bear Danielle doesn't need but will love and Danni get her a black tee shirt that says _I'm Spoiled and Love it! _We pay and get out just as a group of nine-year-old girls come running in followed by a tired looking mom.

It's around one when Lacy announces that she's hungry, doesn't want to eat at the food court, and reminds me that I'm paying for lunch. She and Dannie decide on Red Robbin, not bothering for my input, and start heading for the exit. After loading our bags into the trunk of my customized pink Hummer I get in the drivers seat and pull out of Clear Brook Mall's crowded parking lot and onto the highway. Danni tells Lacy to put on the radio, switch it to CD, and play a mix CD which she supplies.

"What's on that thing?" I ask as Lacy presses load.

"Just Green Day," answers Danni. I vaguely recognized the name of the band and thought: _what the hell at least it's not Box Car Racer_. Danni was a huge fan of that nineties punk band I couldn't even tell what they were saying. Every once in a while I'd catch a word that was normally vulgar. Turns out, for me at least, Green Day wasn't much better. I guess I was just more into pop and country than Punk and Alternative.

Lunch ended up costing me fifty bucks between the food and drinks. Neither Lacy or Danni wanted to go home so we all crashed at my place. We told Danni about where we were going to be filming next week and she told us that if we ran into any famous Nick stars to take a picture and send it to her. Lacy said that she was going to hunt down Big Time Rush on our break and that she was taking me with her.

I agreed but thought that it was hopeless. I mean what are the chances we are going to run into Big Time Rush, even though they do work there. We'd be more likely to be caught by security because we were on off limits property or intruding on a closed set. Danni said that when we got the script Monday that we should let her read it. I tried explaining that we'd be violating our contract if we did that but Lacy cut me off and said that we'd let her read it. Lacy's reasoning: it's not like Danni's going to tell anyone she's our friend and doesn't like our show that much and her other friends don't like our show either. It was good reasoning and I couldn't compete with it.

We order pizza again for dinner and Danni ends up spending the night. All day Sunday we spend watching stupid comedies and chick flicks. Lacy and Danni go home around seven. I'm reminded that I'm picking Lacy up for work tomorrow by a text message around eight. After picking up the house I head to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Monday

Shooting Day 1

My alarm rings at five. I get up and into the shower. After pulling on a tank and sweatshirt along with jeans, put no makeup on and only brush my dripping hair I grab my phone and head downstairs. Taking a protein bar out of the cupboard for breakfast I get my keys off the hook and exit the house. Once in my Hummer I head for Lacy's house.

She's waiting on the porch, half asleep, when I pull up. Tiredly Lacy gets into the Hummer. I program the GPS with the address for Nickelodeon studios and hit the road. We had to be there by eight and it was six now. I stop for coffee and get both of us two large black, double espresso coffees. Lacy downs hers before we even get to the studio.

Once there we get past security and I park in the section of parking lot that had been reserved for the Black Ridge Falls cast and crew. Lacy and I make our way into the building. A woman, probably in her thirties, meets us at the front door. She's carrying a clip board and stops us in our tracks.

"Names?" she asks in a crisp voice.

"Ada," I answer then point to my still half-asleep friend whose double espresso coffee hadn't kicked in yet, "Lacy."

"What are you here for?"

"We're with Black Ridge Falls. Did we come in the wrong building?"

"No," she replies checking something off on the clipboard, "follow me you're in Lot C." We follow the woman down a carpeted hall toward a set of white double doors labeled LOT C. She pushes them open and both Lacy and I walk in. The production crew is already setting up. Peggy comes over and hands us our scripts and highlighters.

A few minuets later an intern comes over and shows us our dressing rooms. They aren't permanent so there isn't much in them. Lacy and I just decide to go into mine and start highlighting and reviewing our lines. The season closer seems really good. It's an hour long episode surrounding the showdown between Courtney and Holly.

"Want to start reading?" asks Lacy and I flip to the front page of my script. Instead of saying yes I just begin reading.

"Are you sure you want to fight me Courtney?" I/Holly ask, "you know that if you loose this time Daddy can't save you."

"There you go again Holly, pulling my father into this. At least I have parents that want something to do with me. When's the last time you saw your mommy and daddy?" Lacy/Courtney asks back.

I'm about to say my next line when there's a knock on our dressing room door. Expecting it to be Harry or Peggy or someone from my hair and makeup team I get up and answer the door. The girl standing in the door way is far from anyone I'd been expecting.

"Hi," says Alexia Pierce, "I hope I'm not interrupting something but I was told that Black Ridge Falls was filming here this week it's one of my favorite show and I really wanted to meet you."

"You're not interrupting anything," I assure her, "they haven't even finished building the set yet so we're probably just going to be sitting around doing nothing today, and getting paid for it, anyway. Want to come in?"

"Yeah," she answers, "thanks." Alexia sits down on the arm rest of the couch. Lacy looks from her to me. We've only been here what ten minuets and we've already meet a super famous person and she found us.

"So," asks Lacy, "you're going to be on Big Time Rush?"

Her answer is not what either of us were expecting. "Are you mad about that too?"

"No, why would we be," remarks Lacy, "I think it's fucking awesome that you're going to be on Big Time Rush."

"Thank you and at least there are some people who are famous that don't hate me for it."

"Just out of curiosity is BTR here today?" asks Lacy.

"Yeah why?" answers Alexia.

I answer for Lacy, "she was planning on tracking them down today."

"Oh," says Alexia smiling, "you don't have to do that I'll introduce you. Even though they would be easy to find. Especially on break. You wouldn't believe what they are allowed to play with on set. But can I stay here a little longer? They're still on their break and break means shooting each other with Nerf guns. It's all fun and games until you realize that it's one against four because Erin, and Katelyn are filming and one of them has got a seg-way."

Lacy and I laugh, "sure you can hide from the Nerf guns with us."

Sania Miraz

Of course the plane I got on had to be bound for Los Angeles. I would have been more than content to not be heading to a back up dancer audition for some boy band. It was my mom's idea though. She had said that since I enjoyed dancing about as much as I enjoyed math and art that I should peruse that as well. Personally I think that she just wants me to have a diversity of skills.

I'm twenty-one and in collage for animated design. I don't need a diversity of skills being socially unattached and extremely smart works well enough for me. But no, some how mom had managed to talk me into this. Maybe I could just screw up the audition badly enough and get sent home in twenty minuets.

I don't know, maybe showing off that side of myself would make people like me more. Conflicted I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose. Then again I didn't fancy the idea of dancing in a music video with four guys. If this is what mom was insisting I try then then I guess I will.

The plane touches down way too soon.

During the taxi ride on my way to the hotel my spinning mind starts thinking again. I mean how did my mom expect me to do this? I already have enough problems getting along with people and L.A. Girls, I could just tell would not be my type of people to hang out with. I don't care who you are if you can't get the conversation past hi and smiling then I don't want to talk to you.

If this dance thing doesn't work out, which I'm kind of hoping that it doesn't, I'm just going to try to get an intern ship at a Hollywood animation studio. At lest I'd be doing something that involved me talking to and interacting with people.

Once at the hotel I get my room key and head for the elevator. Once in my room I leave my two suitcases by the door and lay down on the bed. Auditions started tomorrow. I guess I'll try to get some sleep.

My phone rings at eight and it's not my set alarm. I answer it. "Good morning mom."

"How'd you know it was me?" asks my mom's voice through the phone.

"Because some how I just knew that you'd wake me up an hour early. These stupid auditions don't start till ten."

"I think that if you just try to see this as a good opportunity for you, you'd have a better view of the auditions."

"Why do you want me to get into dancing so badly? You know that it's not my thing. I like math, art and want to get into animation. So if this doesn't work out I'm going to look for an internship at a Hollywood studio for animation."

"Don't botch the audition on purpose."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Even though I'm sure there are millions of other girls who would rather be back ground dancers for this band than I would."

"Good luck you'll do great."

"I hope not," on that note I hang up and get in the shower. I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep now. Throwing on a hoodie I head down to the lobby, hoping that I might be able to catch the end of a continental breakfast. Walking out of the elevator I walk straight into a brown haired hazel eyed guy.

"Sorry," he apologizes, "I really should watch wear I'm going more often." He sounds nice but it doesn't register in my mind that I should be nice back.

"Yeah," I answer, "maybe ya should."

"Hey, do you know where the front desk is?" he asks. I hadn't noticed the entrance behind me. He must've come in from there.

"Uh, yeah it's just up front follow me." I reply shoving my hands in the pockets of my black sweatshirt.

We're about half-way down the hall when he starts talking again. "What's your name?"

"Sania."

"Why are you in L.A?"

"Is this an interrogation?"

"I'd consider it more of friendly conversation."

"My mom's having me audition to be a background dancer for this band's music video. She even got me in the same hotel the auditions are being held at. No way to be late or get lost now."

"You don't sound very excited," he observes. Maybe I am being that obvious.

"I'm not. I can see how dancing can be put under the art category but it doesn't have much to do with math. At least not the math I do anyway. I find dancing to be more of a pass time I do in my room and not in front of people. I don't even know what band I'm auditioning to background dance for."

"Wow you're honest," he remarks, "and pretty."

I raise an eyebrow, "thanks I guess."

"So what are you in L.A for?"

"I live here." he answers.

"Okay so why are you at a hotel?"

"You know that background dancer audition you're auditioning for?"

"Sadly."

"Well I'm kind of part of that."

"That's nice," I remark, "I guess I'll see you this afternoon then."

"Maybe you will," he answers holding out his hand, "my name's James. Nice to meet you Sania."

James heads to the front desk while I pour myself a cup of black coffee. You know, if the rest of the people at this dance audition thing were as nice as him I might just have a fairly good time. No, wait if I start thinking positive about this then something positive will come out of it.

Back Up Dancer Auditions

10:30am

The hotel lobby was completely packed with girls ranging from being in their teens to my age. It seemed to be designated by age and not necessarily intentionally done that way. The fifteen to seventeen year-old ones were in their own group and the eighteen to twenty-two year-old ones in another.

I would have found it amusing if it hadn't been so loud. I did figure out the name of the band though: Big Time Rush. Everyone here, except me, seemed to know everything about this band and it's members. Turning on my iPod and pulling out my laptop I work on zoning everyone out.

They start calling for people to audition an hour late. But when they do I see that it's an open audition the judges and the rest of the people auditioning get to see the audition. Right about then I start packing up. A panel of judges was bad enough but everyone competing against you getting to see your audition; just no.

I was half-way to the elevator when someone caught my arm. I turned around quickly to see who it was. Standing face to face with me was the boy I met earlier today, I think his name was James, and a blonde girl, holding a clipboard, that I recognized from somewhere. Even though I was sure that I'd never met her in my life.

"Are you Sania Miraz?" she asks.

I wrinkle my forehead in confusion. Why did she seem so familiar? "Yes, why?"

The blonde looks down at her clipboard. "Ah, you're next."

"For what?" I ask shouldering my laptop bag.

"Your audition." Answers the blonde smiling. She hugs the clipboard to her chest.

"You tracked me down just so I could audition and do I know you from some where?"

"Yes, and sort of yes. James told me about you and I heard that although you're not very excited about this, I'd really love it if you'd audition. Oh, and knowing me I'm Alexia Pierce."

"No, I'm sorry not in front of all these people," I decline and start to walk away again. This time James grabs my arm. I try to not get irritated, but these people just didn't seem to get it I wasn't auditioning. Not for anyone. No matter how famous or cute.

"Please," he asks, "every audition we've seen today they just can't get the choreography right and it really is not that hard. I mean Kendall learned how to do it. We tested the audition choreography on him first to make sure it wasn't to difficult."

I just smiled and nodded. Nothing he was saying made much sense at all but I listened politely. "I don't understand much of that statement. I'm sorry I just can't dance in front of that many people especially if I don't want to. And I don't want to. You'll have to find someone else."

"Okay, you don't have to audition publicly," bargains Alexia, "just please. We only need one other dancer." Normally I'm not one to give in to someone I know, much less someone I just met but I guess this was different and James really was cute.

"Fine," I begrudgingly agree, "and who's Kendall?" Alexia shows me the moves and they really we not hard at all. I completed them with ease. James and Alexia smile and high five.

"If you want the position you've got it," says Alexia crossing her fingers. If those two could get me to agree to audition they can't be that bad.

"Sure, I'll do it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" squeals Alexia hugging me. She's jumping up and down, still hugging me, I'm not sure how to react and glance over at James.

I mouth the words, "is this normal?"

He mouths back, "yes. It's not that bad though."

I squint, "maybe for you."

After what seems like forever, Alexia lets go of me and hands me a schedule of practice times and when the video will be shot. I take it and start looking over the dates and times. At least I was going to be busy. Time to go call mom.

I start toward the elevator for the third time when someone catches my arm again. By now, I'm ready to take a run for the stairs. Could they please just let me go up to my room?

"Hey," says Alexia, "can we swap numbers so that if anything changes we can let each other know?"

"Sure," I pull out my phone and hand it to her. Alexia does the same. "Hey are you running this?"

James decides to answer for her. "Sort of the director Nickelodeon hired isn't doing their job very well so Alexia decided to take over. All she's supposed to to is dance with Kendall and sing her part of the song with us but since the asshole of a director barely even shows up to auditions Alexia took over and well she has pretty much shown me why you should be afraid of pretty and nice girls."

"Can I go up to my room and call my mom now to tell her that she was right for making me come here to audition for this?"

"See you tomorrow," calls Alexia as I wait for the elevator doors to open.

Rehearsal 1

8:00am

I had managed to find the studio just fine. It was larger than I originally thought it would be. Parking near the back, I finish the last bit of coffee in my cup. Leaving the white foam cup in the rental car, I grab my bag and get out. Alexia comes up behind me as I'm walking toward the building. Great, just the person I wanted to start my morning with. It was fine that she was nice and all but she just had a little too much energy for eight in the morning. At least this time she didn't ecstatically hug me.

"I like you," states Alexia, "you get here on time."

"Well," I answer, "I didn't want to give off a crappy first impression."

"You certainly haven't. Now all we have to do is wait for the guys to get here because they never show up any where at the right time."

Alexia gets me clearance to enter the studio and gets me another coffee. It's eight thirty by the time the four members of, what was the bands name again, show up. If I'm going to be working with them I really should learn the name of their band. James greets me with a hug that I wasn't expecting and then introduces me to the rest of the band.

"And this," says Alexia, "is Big Time Rush." I make a mental note to remember the name. The room we walk into reminds me of the dance studio my mom had enrolled me in when I was ten. At least no scary as fuck dance instructor came in behind us.

The choreographer walks to the front of the room and starts teaching the new dance immediately. James and Alexia had been right, this was a very easy dance. I just wished that someone would have warned me that Logan was a huge flirt.


	3. Two

**(A/N): Alright, here's the second chapter. Sorry that it wasn't posted Saturday, when it was supposed to be up, but I had major internet problems.**

**Anyway, I hope that everyone liked the first chapter and enjoy this one as well. Comments about this story are more than welcome, leave them in a review or PM me. Chapter Three should be posted January 5, 2013. Until then Happy New Year!**

**Love,**

**Taylor**

Two.

Thursday

Shooting: Day 4

For about twenty minuets, Jade, had been stuck in Alexia's hotel suite. She wasn't extremely excited to be there either. It was amazing how hearing the name James Maslow and then phone number can get a girl interested in going into someone's hotel room, they don't really like, with them. Now, Jade was stuck listening to the overly energetic blonde talk nonstop about how much she loved working with Big Time Rush and how it was insane that she was stuck directing their new music video for Show Me. That she got to guest star in. Oh, goody! Since the director Nickelodeon, in Alexia's opinion stupidly, hired refuses to do his job and barely even shows up for auditions or rehearsals.

She even said, and I quote, "if that guy thinks that he will take credit for this video when it's done he'll have to do it over my dead body. If he thinks that it's his name going in the director's credit reel, ooh I'll have to kill him. Where did that number go?"

Jade had to give her some credit though. Alexia had taken on the responsibility of directing the video herself, creating the schedule, and making sure that everyone got to the studio on time. Without being asked, all she was supposed to do was come to rehearsals. Anyway giving Alexia credit for taking on an unneeded responsibility didn't really matter right now. Jade was tired of hearing her go on and on about everything that made Jade envy her.

Alexia comes walking through the living room area of the suit. The suit was insane. It reminded Jade of a house and a very nice one at that. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a near complete kitchen, amazing view with a balcony, and large living room that had a flat screen hanging on the wall. Basically the suit was a hundred times nicer than her ordinary hotel room.

Even in sweats and a faded tank top that says Love Pink, Alexia looks like a million bucks. Her hair's in a messy bun at the base of her neck and the makeup she's wearing looks like a professional makeup artist did it. Jade had even told Alexia that, she took it as a compliment and thanked her. Looking back now, Jade realized that saying that had probably sounded like a compliment. Compared to Alexia, Jade felt inferior.

Jade watches as Alexia begins digging through a pile of papers. See, Jade stopped listening after she heard James Maslow and phone number. So she didn't hear Alexia when she said: "I cannot believe that I lost James Maslow's phone number and forgot to put it in my phone. Oh, hey Jade." Yeah, Jade decided that she was going to give herself the lecture that she needed to start finishing listening to people's sentences. So getting stuck like this didn't happen. In a huff, Alexia leaves the room. Jade stares at the pile of papers now all over the floor.

"Found it!" announces the blonde. Walking back in, holding a wrinkled slip of paper in her hand. She starts walking toward Jade, phone already out as she types in the new contact. "Can you believe it," she exclaims smiling, "it was in the back pocket of my jeans. I don't even remember putting it there."

"Nope can't believe it,"answers Jade smiling what she hoped was a believable fake smile. "What time are you filming again?"

"I've got to leave in," Alexia looks at the clock, "fifteen minuets. You want to come meet the guys? They'd love you. I'll call just to make sure I can bring someone along."

Her offer is extremely tempting. Here was Jade's, probably only, chance to meet Big Time Rush with what seemed to be no catches. Except she would have to be exceptionally friendly to Alexia. Well if that meant probably meeting Kendall Schmidt then she could suck it up and be nice. But why would someone like Alexia just be nice to Jade like she always was?

Maybe Anne was right and Alexia was just one of those few extremely nice people that you don't find anymore. Jade wanted to believe that but she knew in the back of her mind that if she crossed Alexia. Well the bubbly blonde wouldn't make a friendly or dumb enemy. After weighing her choices Jade decided that if she denied the offer she would have just thrown away any chance she had at meeting her favorite band.

"Well?" asks Alexia, "I'm sorry, I'd love to sit around all day and think about BTR too, but I've got to go to the set. If I'm late again they are going to kill me."

"Sorry," replies Jade standing up, "I'd love to go with you and meet the guys."

"Great, I'll make the call now." Replies Alexia dialing something into her phone. Hand on her hip, Alexia paces the room while the phone rings.

"Oh, hey Scott. I was wondering can I bring someone to set today? No, she's not going to influence my twisted sense of humor. No, she's not going to become crazy when she sees the guys." Alexia places her hand over the phone, "you're not going to go crazy when you meet the guys are you?" she whispers to Jade who squints back at her.

Jade rolls her eyes, "no," she whispers back. Alexia takes her hand off the phone.

"Come on Scott, can we play twenty questions when I get there? No, she's not going to influence the guys to prank the crew or each other. No, she's not going to steal anything. Scott if I don't leave for the studio now I'm going to be late. I'm bringing Jade. No, she's not going to interrupt filming. I'm hanging up now. I'll see you soon. I'm hanging up now. Good bye Scott. No, I won't forget my script. Goodbye." Alexia presses the end call button and sighs.

"Do your conversations with the director normally go like that?" asks the brown haired girl trying not to laugh. Maybe going to set with Alexia wouldn't be that bad.

"Yeah," she answers, "it's okay you can laugh. I know that it's funny. The guys laugh when ever I do that with Scott on set. Carlos even filmed it once." Jade breaks down laughing.

"Why are we going out the back?" asks Jade as Alexia leads her through the lobby. "The front door is right there."

"I'm not allowed to go out the front," answers Alexia as she holds the back door open for Jade.

"Why?" asks the brunet confused.

"Because," begins Alexia pointing to the front of the hotel as we drive past it, "I don't have time to be ambushed today." Jade looks to where she's pointing. Sure enough there was a ring of teenage girls, just waiting out there hoping to maybe meet their idol.

"Don't you want to meet your fans?" asks Jade confused.

"Of course. That's why when I come back, if they're still out here, I'll come in the front and say hi. Maybe sign some autographs. There just isn't time for me to meet them right now." answers Alexia as she turns on to the free way.

"So, if you don't live in L.A, where do you reside?" asks Jade not entirely enjoying the silent car ride. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable but Jade didn't want the time to think. Especially the closer they got to Nickelodeon Studios. A jumpy feeling started to form in the pit of her stomach. The thought of actually meeting Big Time Rush, it was enough to make butterflies form from the jumpy feeling.

"Colorado, Denver to be exact," answers Alexia, "but I haven't been home in what seems like forever though. I'm actually starting to become accustom to the changing temperatures from having to bounce from L.A to New York constantly. I miss the cold. Anyway, enough about me where do you call home?"

"Well, I lived in L.A. Then moved to New York. So now I'm working on moving back to L.A. The snow actually falling in the winter just doesn't work for me." answers Jade.

Alexia laughs, "you're funny. I miss the snow. But then again I did grow up with it. Colorado snow days were the best, sometimes they could stretch into weeks. It was great I didn't even have to shovel the sidewalk, I just made my brother do it."

"Nice, but I don't have a brother I can make shovel the sidewalk for me. So, I'm just going to move back to the hardly any snow is going to fall during the middle of December state and pitch my snow shovel." replies Jade, glancing over at Alexia before turning her attention back to starring out the window.

"How about some music?" asks the blonde digging through her purse to grab her iPod. Finding it, Alexia plugs it into the iPod jack attached to the radio. "What should I play? Name something, I've probably got it."

Jade's mind goes blank. It becomes one of those times where you know that you have many favorite songs but just can't think of a single one. "Uh, do you have any Taylor Swift?"

"Of course," answers Alexia, "name a song."

"We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together."

"Great," says Alexia pressing play, "I love that one."

"Hey, are we close yet?" asks Jade, when it seems like they've been driving forever.

Alexia holds up her finger as she turns in to a parking lot. "And we're here!" she announces, flashing an ID tag to the security guard. Alexia parks near the front next to a hunter green Jeep and silver BMW. She unplugs the iPod from the radio and drops it in her purse as she get out. Jade follows Alexia's example grabbing her jacket off the back of the seat. Both girls slam the car doors at the same time and head to the building.

When they walk in, a secretary looks up from her computer screen. "You're going to be late if you're not in studio A in five minuets. I'll get a clearance pass for your friend now go."

"I'll see you soon," calls Alexia over her shoulder to Jade as she speed walks down the hall. A wardrobe stylist, at least the woman looks like a wardrobe stylist, meets Alexia at the elevator. Jade turns to the secretary.

"So, you must be Alexia's friend," says the woman getting up. "I'm Jane, would you mind taking a seat while I get a guest pass drawn up for you? What's your name?"

"Jade Manuels," answers Jade.

"And how do you spell your last name dear?"

"M-a-n-u-e-l-s," answers Jade walking up to the counter. Jane punches the letters into the keyboard and presses print. A few minuets later a plastic card is printed off, attached to a lanyard, and hung around Jade's neck. Jane leads her down the same hall Alexia had darted down earlier.

"Just go through these doors here," instructs Jane pointed to a set of double doors STUDIO A: BIG TIME RUSH painted in black letters on the front. "Alexia should still be in hair and makeup. Seventh door on the right, and if I'm wrong her name's on it."

"Thanks," says Jade smiling. She pushes through the surprisingly not heavy door. The first person Jade runs into is a security guard who requests to see her pass. After the matter of her being allowed to be there is settled, Jade asks him to point her in the direction of Alexia's dressing room.

Alexia's sitting on a black couch, reading her script as a hair stylist works on combing the knots out of her curly, twisted, locks. Jade knocks on the open door, and both women look up at her. Alexia waves her in as the stylist pushes her head to the side and grabs a curling iron. Jade walks in and perches on the couch's armrest.

There are candy, mostly chocolate, wrappers strewn all over the floor. Glancing around the room, Jade notices that the rest of the room isn't in that great a shape. It's not falling apart by any means but clothes, mostly from wardrobe, CD cases, water bottles, and for some reason a pile of sweatshirts along with blankets are thrown in the corner. Well the sweatshirts and blankets didn't make much sense right then. But when Alexia's personal air conditioner turned on Jade could see why she had a stock pile of them.

A loud speaker comes on: Alexia is needed on set in ten minuets. Alexia is needed on set in ten minuets. The stylist jumps in shock and goes into hyper speed. Getting the last half of Alexia's hair curled perfectly in under five minuets. The loud speaker comes on again: five minuets till Alexia is needed on the Palm Wood's Lobby set. Is Alexia even here? A few seconds later Scott's voice comes over the speaker: Someone please track down Alexia. I need her on set asap.

"Oh would someone just call down there and tell them that I'm here," complains Alexia as her stylist begins dousing her perfect curls in hairspray. There's a knock on the door and Katelyn Tarver sticks her head in. Jade nearly falls off the couch's armrest. Katelyn yells down the hall once she sees Alexia.

"Don't worry Scott! She's here!" Katelyn pops her head back in the room. "Hey, can I come in?" Like she had Jade, Alexia waves her in. Katelyn sits down on a hot-pink beanbag chair.

"So, you're here to make sure I get to filming on time?" asks Alexia smiling. "Apparently Scott really thinks that I can't keep a schedule."

"No," replies Katelyn, "he knows for a fact that you have trouble keeping track of time. Everyone here knows that you have trouble keeping track of time."

The loud speaker starts coming on again and Alexia stands up. "Alright, alright," she sighs. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Both she and Katelyn walk out of the dressing room. Jade follows feeling kind of like a third wheel. Katelyn hadn't even noticed Jade and Alexia hadn't bothered to introduce her.

"Thank the Lord," exclaims Scott when Alexia walks onto the set, "she made it!"

"Hey," protests Alexia, "I would have been here sooner but we had to play twenty questions over the phone again." She walks over to Jade and throws an arm over her shoulders. "And this is the friend I wanted to bring to set. See, she hasn't caused one problem."

"Alright, well she can come sit with me while you and James rehears scene six," says Scott looking around the large room. "Where's James?"

"Sorry I'm late," announces the hazel eyed brunette walking onto set, "oh look at least Alexia was on time."

"Ha, ha, ha," the blonde sarcastically laughs, "we've all established that I'm here on time. Let's put it in a history book."

"Trust me if I could, I would," James friendly retorts back. Alexia sticks her tongue at him. Jade just stands there semi-starstruck and thinks to herself: how the hell does Alexia act so normal around him?

"Who's that?" asks James pointing at Jade. She looks behind her to see if he's talking about someone else. It occurs to Jade that he isn't when James and Alexia start walking her way.

"That," begins Alexia, "is my friend Jade. She's a big fan."

"As big as you?"

"I don't know. But I'm fairly sure Jade isn't going to do what I did." Alexia speeds up, reaching Jade before James. "Come on," she urges, "he's not going to bite. Speak up, girl. If it makes it any better I'll tell you what I did when I met BTR."

"Oh yeah," remarks James, "you should tell her what you did."

"I know," Alexia rolls her eyes, "the four of you found that very amusing."

"What are you all talking about?" asks Logan walking in. Scott slouches in his director's chair, deciding that if any shooting got done today it was going to be a miracle.

"Just Alexia's first impression, and for the record the four of us still find that very amusing. You just wait until Dustin starts coming over and we tell him." answers James smiling.

"And who's that?" Logan then asks after agreeing with James that Alexia should tell the story would be a great pass time. Since filming didn't seem like a good idea today. Scott had been right, bringing another girl to the studio wasn't going to help filming three new scenes at all.

"This," says Alexia again, "is Jade."

"That's a pretty name," remarks Logan directing his words to Jade. Alexia and James roll their eyes.

"You just met her," exclaims Alexia, "and you've already started flirting."

"I have to say," James cuts in, "that's breaking the record even for you."

"You owe me money," yells Alexia across the room at Kendall, who had just walked in and was heading over to where the small group of people was, trying to see what was going on. "I told you that Logan wouldn't wait more than five seconds to start flirting!"

"Dude," exclaims Kendall hitting Logan in the back of the head, "you just made me loose thirty bucks to Alexia!"

"Pay up," insists the blonde holding out her hand. Kendall forks over the money and Alexia shoves the wad of cash into her back pocket.

"Now, since all that's done," says James, "Alexia get along with your story. Remember, the one about when you first met us."

"Fine you all win. Do you see this?" she asks Jade, "peer pressure. I don't know why you like them, they're jerks. And that's a nice title."

Jade doesn't respond, so Alexia begins her story. "Well I originally didn't know that I would be on this show, so walking into the break room and having the four of them just standing there was pretty shocking. And after I realized that this had all been a big secret and I signed Carlos' iPod, I turned to all of them and said: I fucking love you guys and am hugging you all now."

"You really said that?" asks Jade, finally speaking.

"Yes she did," confirms Kendall. "So now when ever she walks in and one of us sees her we do the same thing. I think that it has started to get on her nerves but we don't care. Pissing Alexia off is just too much fun."

Alexia throws her hands in the air, "I'm standing right here!" she exclaims. "Just so it gets through your thick skulls, that means I can here you."

Kendall throws he arm around her shoulders, "trust me I am fully aware that you can here me."

Alexia grimaces and pushes his arm off. He retaliates by picking her up and not putting her down no matter how many times Alexia pushed against his chest or swore. Eventually she gave up, crossing her arms Alexia decided to glare at the wall. Jade wasn't sure what to say and was waiting for someone else to break the silence.

Eventually Scott gets three scenes filmed while Jade sits with him and watches. Her favorite part was when Alexia gets pushed into the pool. Jade gets the feeling that it's Alexia's favorite part too because when the Scott yells cut she pulls both Kendall and James into the water with her. The three of them end up getting into what looks to be an uneven fight that two bodyguards end up breaking apart by pulling the three of them out of the pool.

Alexia eventually wins by stealing their keys at the end of the day and hiding them on the Rouque Records set. Kendall and James spend two hours searching for them and Alexia just sits there, in Scott's chair, watching them. Whenever she's asked if she knows anything, all Alexia does is frown, shake her head, and say that they should check the dressing rooms. Alexia ends up having Jade wait in the car because her constant smiling whenever Kendall or James walked by would give away Alexia devious plan.

"Why are you out here?" asks James coming up to the passenger side of Alexia's car. Jade rolls down the window and tries to keep a straight face.

"Tell Kendall to stop checking his car," informs Jade, "and you don't need to check yours either either. The keys aren't in the dressing rooms also. Check the Rouque Records set."

"Alexia hid our keys didn't she?" he asks. "Hey Kendall, your keys aren't in the car!"

"Damn, that's the second time she got us," he exclaims, "where'd she hide them this time?"

"The Rouque Records set!"

"Now I know why she was over there after we got pulled out of the pool."

"She is so going back in that pool," yells James to Kendall as they both start back toward the building. Twenty minuets later Alexia comes stomping out of the studio followed by two soaking wet guys. She isn't that dry herself. Alexia, although wet, doesn't seem to be in bad spirits and happily jumps on Kendall's back. Making him give her a ride to her car.

Jade makes it a point to think: that should be me. Right before the five of them surround the car. Laughing Alexia climbs off Kendall, who in turn tries to have her give him a ride to his car. It doesn't work in either of their favor and they both tumble down to the parking lot. Getting up, Alexia, stands on her toes kisses Kendall on the cheek, ruffles James' hair, hugs both Carlos and Logan then gets into the car. Jade takes an invisible bullet to the heart now thinking: yep, I managed to jinx myself great job Jade. You should have known that you would never ever, ever get Kendall Schmidt. Yeah but since I've met the guys I can mess with Alexia now. And if that means making an enemy then I'll make an enemy. I just really cannot stand her.

When Alexia and Jade get back to the hotel there are still fans waiting outside. Alexia has the valet parking service drive her car around back while she walks over to a group of teenage girls who start screaming when they see her. Jade goes around back and in the Employes Only door she and Alexia had come out of that morning.

Once the screaming/shrieking dyes down Alexia starts signing autographs. Most of the girls, once they get a hug and scrap of paper signed, are dragged away by their parent. After they are subtracted from the small mob there are only about five teenage girls left. Four of which seem like they are best friends and one who's leaning against the wall observing as the four girls occupying Alexia's attention.

One of their phones ring and they have to leave. After prolonging the goodbye as long as they can a car horn wails and they walk away. The only girl not to leave is the one leaning against the side of the hotel. Perplexed, Alexia walks over to her. It's not like Alexia believes that everyone loves her because fame has corrupted her mind she just has a strange feeling about this girl.

"My name's Alexia," begins the superstar holding out her hand for the brown haired girl with an eyebrow piercing to shake.

"Mickayla," she answers shaking Alexia's hand, "and not to be rude but I kind of know who you are."

"Really?" asks Alexia back, "I suppose the rest of those girls did to. But I'm pretty sure they have the wrong person."

"Why do you say that?" asks Mickayla.

"Because, I'm not that big a deal."

"It's nice to know that you're more modest than the four girls who just left. I go to school with girls just like them and by the way they act you'd think that they're royalty."

"Well," says Alexia, "some people are just like that. You can't really blame them for it, they probably just want attention."

"Too bad they can't get it by being nice," responds Mickayla almost bitterly, "I can't stand them."

"You know what I did the last time a group of people were being complete assholes to me?" asks Alexia, "I stood up to them and they never bothered me again."

"It's not that easy in high school," remarks Mickayla.

"Hey, do you want to continue talking inside? The lobby chairs are more comfortable than standing on the sidewalk." Offers Alexia opening the door to the hotel.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," smiles Mickayla walking in. The both of them have just sat down when Alexia's phone vibrates. She pulls it out of her pocket and glances discretely at the screen which read: 1 New Message from Kendall.

"I'm really sorry," begins Alexia slightly embarrassed, "but I've got to see what they want."

"It's fine," dismisses Mickayla, "who's texting you?"

"Kendall," answers Alexia as she opens the message.

"I recognize the name," remarks Mickayla, "Kendall…"

"Schmidt," finishes Alexia before she reads the message and replies.

Kendall: What r u doing?

Alexia: Talking with a fan, you?

Kendall: Obviously texting u and nothing.

Alexia: What did I say about actually spelling things out?

Kendall: That if I wanted to text you I had to not use text abbreviations.

Alexia: See, that's better. You were taught good grammar so use it.

Kendall: I am using it, aren't I?

Alexia: Well, now you are.

Kendall: Alright, whatever, can I come over or does Hanna have twenty things for you to do?

Alexia: If she does I don't know about them. Yeah, you can come over and bring a bathing suite they've got a pool here.

Kendall: Yes, and that girl you brought to set today. Where do you know her from?

Alexia: That girl's name is Jade. And I know her from her single Beside Me plus she's staying at the same hotel as I am.

Kendall: So I might see her?

Alexia: Maybe, I don't think I'm her favorite person though. So if Jade sees me with you she'll probably turn and head the other way.

Kendall: I'm sure Jade likes you. Maybe she just has an odd way of showing it.

Alexia: I hope you're right, she seems like a nice girl. Anyway, I'm being extremely rude so I'll just see you when you get here.

Kendall: See ya.

"So," starts Alexia setting her phone down on the table next to her, "I'm sorry for being so rude. If my mom were here she'd have hit me."

"Really, it's fine," reassures Mickayla. "So," she asks and Alexia knows exactly where her question is heading.

"No, but I wish," she answers before the rest of the words leave the girls mouth.

"Really? Aren't you on the show or something?"

"Yes."

"I don't know Kendall but the way you were smiling at the texts."

"Truest me I'm working on it."

"Working on what?" asks Kendall coming through the front doors.

"Nothing," answer Alexia and Mickayla at the same time looking over at him.

"I'm guessing that it wasn't nothing," muses Kendall, "but nothing also means that I'm not going to know what you were talking about."

"He's smart," remarks Mickayla.

"Only in front of people he doesn't know," adds Alexia standing up. Mickayla follows her example.

"And who are you?" asks Kendall holding his hand out to Mickayla.

"Mickayla," answers Mickayla shaking his hand, "and I'm guessing you're Kendall?"

"You would be guessing right," he replies before turning back to Alexia.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," says Mickayla right as her phone buzzes. She pulls it out of her back pocket and checks the message. "I've got to go. It's been nice meeting you Alexia."

Alexia stops Mickayla just before she gets to the door. She hands Mickayla her number, "if those girls at school give you any problems just shoot me a text. I'm pretty sure they won't give you any more trouble after hearing from me." The blonde shoots her a sly half smile.

Mickayla returns it. "Thanks and I might have to take you up on that offer." The brunette shoots one more glance at the two stars, like she knows what troubles are in their near future, before walking out the hotel doors. Alexia walks back to Kendall.

"What'd you give her?" he asks.

"My number."

"Why?"

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that it's not going to end up online."

"That would be your problem," he answers, "not mine."

"If you want to hang out here in the lobby, that's fine with me," remarks Alexia, "but I'm going up to my room. You're welcome to join me. If you want."

Turning around Alexia heads for the elevators. She's pressing the up button as Kendall comes up behind her. "So you decided to join me?" she asks looking over her shoulder.

"What can I say," he asks, "I got lonely."

"That's nice," responds Alexia stepping into open elevator, "now if Hanna sees you we're rehearsing lines and please don't make a mess in the kitchen. I get blamed for it. That's why we have room service."

"So your agent still doesn't like me?" he asks. Thinking about pushing all the level buttons.

"It's not exactly that," begins Alexia, "she doesn't like the fact that we both have twisted senses of humor and can single-handedly make a room look like a tornado ran through it."

"Oh, so for the same reason Scott can't stand it when we're in the same room together." he concludes, deciding that pushing random level buttons would be a good idea. Alexia sighs and hits him.

"What's your problem?" she asks, "you know that we're not the only ones using the elevator right?" Not really being able to stay irritated with him Alexia laughs and hits Kendall in the back of the head again.

"Why are you so abusive?" he asks rubbing his neck.

"Why did you push all the buttons on the keypad thingy?" she asks back pointing at the round, lit up numbers.

"That's nice," remarks Kendall, "you don't even know what it's called."

"Neither do you."

"Can you just let me make fun of you for once?"

"No," replies Alexia, "how about you just stop trying to make fun of me."

"If I did that then I'd have to figure out another way to irritate you. And as of now I can't think of one so you're going to have to deal with getting picked on."

Not able to come up with a reasonable response, Alexia sticks her tongue out at him. Kendall pins her against the side of the elevator just as the doors ding open. Not noticing the open doors or the brown haired girl standing there wide eyed, Alexia wraps her arms around his neck. Gathering her sense, Jade, steps into the elevator just before the doors shut again. She tries focusing on the doors waiting for one of them to notice the new presence in the elevator. Seconds drag on like minuets before Alexia does.

"Oh, hi Jade," tries Alexia sounding embarrassed. Jade looks over at her but doesn't answer. "Are you okay?" asks the blonde. Jade still doesn't answer. Alexia was done trying to be nice but didn't say anything. Hanna and her mother had told Alexia countless times that if she couldn't think of anything nice to say that she shouldn't say it at all. About ninety-five percent of the time she followed that bit of advice. The other five percent she said the first sarcastic statement that came into her head.

Neither girl really knew it yet, but this was the first and last time Alexia held her tongue while around Jade. The small friendship Alexia had tried creating fell apart right then, just because Jade was jealous of something she had no control over or any say in. Was it really Alexia's fault Jade wasn't where she was, Jade seemed to think so and was content holding on to believing it. In an attempt to keep peace between themselves, Alexia invites Jade to set again and tells her to stay for the music video dance rehearsal. Hoping to maybe screw something up for Alexia, Jade happily accepts.

Friday

Shooting: Day 5

Scott had just let Alexia, James and Carlos off for an hour and a half break while he shot some scenes between Kendall and Katelyn. Someone had gotten Carlos a seg-way and he was currently speeding down the halls running into crew members, other actors, and at one point Jade who was in pursuit of Kendall. Alexia however was trying to find Ada and Lacy. She had set plans up with them to go for lunch on their breaks and she kept getting lost. There were just to many hallways, doors and studios in the building. Eventually Ada and Lacy run into Alexia just before Carlos runs into all three of them them with the seg-way.

"Dammit Carlos," snaps Lacy inspecting her boot for scuff marks, "you just ran over my foot."

Smiling he turns around announcing, "yes my target was hit!" before speeding off down the hall. Lacy runs after him, planning to take both the fun-loving Latino and seg-way down. Ada and Alexia watch as they disappear around the corner. Alexia checks her phone for the time she and the two boys still had a nice amount of break time left.

"We can either chase them down or go get lunch just the two of us," offers Ada, "your choice."

"I vote for lunch," decides Alexia, "I think that there's a bar and grill just a few blocks from here."

"Great minds think alike," smiles Ada, "let's go before someone notices that we're leaving." The two girls head for the front door. Luckily for them the only person they pass is Jane who tells them that they need to be back by two. Knowing that Alexia won't remember, Ada takes note of the time. The bar and grill Alexia was talking about turns out to be Connie's. Danni's working and greets both Alexia and Ada at the door holding menus.

"Where's Lacy?" asks the Goth-Punk looking waitress as she leads them to a two person table by the window.

"Chasing Carlos around the studio because he ran over her foot while riding a seg-way," answers Ada as Alexia takes one of the menus.

"Fun," replies Danni, "what can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have a Miller Light on draft," answers Alexia setting down the menu she had been holding. It was risky, especially being who she was, drinking underage but Danni would get her the beer and Ada wouldn't give her away.

Jotting something illegible down on an order ticket, Danni turns to Ada. "And you?" she asks.

"Same." Both Ada and Alexia hand Danni the menus and order before she heads back to get their drinks. Ada's phone buzzes. She takes it out and lights up the screen. As it turns out, Lacy did manage to catch Carlos and was now driving the seg-way. This time she had run over Carlos' foot so now he was chasing her around the lot. The text Lacy had sent made it sound like she was very happy with her accomplishment. Ada reads the message out loud when Danni gets back and all three girls roll their eyes. Lacy and the guys were extremely bad influences on each other but they seemed to like it that way.

It was getting to the point where Scott was ready to inform security so that they didn't let Lacy in. He hadn't gotten around to doing it yet, though. As much as the guy complained about working with kids the guys and Alexia were sure that Scott enjoyed to some extent the chaos. It kept him on his feet.

Walking into the studio, Alexia has five minuets to spare before Scott starts freaking out because she isn't there. Katelyn meets her in the hall, takes her to hair and makeup, and then to set. Katelyn walks in before Alexia and sees something that she believes will make her friend pretty upset and blocks her from walking onto set. Erin comes by reading her script and tries to get Alexia's attention when she sees what Katelyn is trying to hide from her.

Jade was heavily flirting with Kendall. Even makes an attempt at kissing him. Despite their efforts, Katelyn and Erin can't stop Alexia form walking in.

"That's it," says Alexia under her breath. "I'm done being nice."

"Now, before you do anything drastic," begins Katelyn running to catch up with Alexia who had already made it half-way down the hall. "You're going to talk with me about it."

"Don't worry Katelyn," breathes Alexia pulling on her black, leather jacket, "I'm not mad."

"You aren't?" she asks.

"Oh, no I'm not mad, I'm pissed as fuck," answers Alexia smiling. Katelyn follows the angry girl out the front door and to her car.

"Something makes me think that you shouldn't be driving," remarks Katelyn standing in front of the driver side door, hands on her hips.

"Hey!" yells Jade coming out of the building. She heads for Katelyn and Alexia. Both blondes turn on the smiling brunette, arms crossed brows furrowed. "Scott needs you guys on set!" Her smile falls to mock concern, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know,"snaps Alexia, "maybe it's the girl who takes advantage of people's kindness by being a complete bitch to them. Sound familiar?"

Jade asks back, "what's got your panties in a twist?" while she busies herself by twisting a chunk of her dark brown hair around her finger. Alexia sneers and Katelyn places her hand on the fuming girl's shoulder as if she's saying: if I have to hold you back I will.

"Hanna and my mom taught me that if I don't have anything pleasant to say that I should keep my mouth shut," begins Alexia having trouble keeping her voice level. "But they aren't here right now and I'd say all of the shit coming into my mind right now, but I've got more class than you."

"Says the girl wearing a biker's jacket and tight leather mini skirt."

"At least when I'm wearing a tight leather mini skirt it's for fashion. Not so that guys can stare at my ass and think I'm easy. Which is more than you can say, what's with the school-girl getup? Last time I checked this isn't a preppy boarding school where you have to wear uniforms."

"Alexia," begins Katelyn, "don't do anything stupid."

"Oh, don't worry about my reputation Katelyn," assures Alexia, "even if Jade opens her big mouth to the media they aren't going to believe her. Unlike her I know how to act around cameras and people."

"You're just jealous because Big Time Rush likes me. I'm sorry, it's not my fault some guys actually like shy, timid girls. Not superstars who think that they're all that but insist that they don't hog the spotlight."

"I do not know what your problem is Jade and frankly I don't want to. But the fact that you can't just be grateful that someone wanted to be nice to you makes me sad. I pity you. No one should be so jealous of what another person has, that they hate someone who had only wanted to be friendly."

Jade doesn't answer. So Alexia finishes speaking. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she begins politely, "I've got to go rehears a scene for the TV show I'm guest starring on and you aren't."

Katelyn and Alexia leave Jade standing in the parking lot. James and Alexia are reading lines when she walks back in. Scott yells cut and Alexia waves to the brunette like the parking lot incident had been only figments of their imaginations. To everyone, except Alexia, Jade and Katelyn, that's exactly how it seemed and how it was going to stay. No one was going to know that Alexia was now hell bent on making life hell for Jade.

The girl had crossed the line and it wasn't even completely about Kendall. It was the prospect of being civil. Alexia had tried to be nice and friendly to Jade. The brown haired girl was just to dense to accept it. So all those protective walls she had put up weren't as helpful as she had thought they were.

Friday Evening

Show Me Music Video: Dance Rehearsal 2

Sania was beginning to feel quite comfortable being around Alexia Pierce and Big Time Rush. Not only was the blonde extremely friendly but she was great at creating the video and coming up with the choreography. She felt grateful to be around such welcoming people, even if they did at times use her as a human dictionary. Sania didn't mind though, being able to show off how intelligent she was, was something she found entertaining.

Three of the guys and Sania were sitting against the not mirrored wall of the dance studio waiting for Alexia and Kendall to come out of the changing room. Logan and James had bet that, since it had been over ten minuets, they had finished changing and were now making out in the locker room. Sania was sitting with James, reading over his shoulder, as he checked Facebook on his phone. Another five minuets of wasted time passes.

"Okay, someone needs to go make sure they aren't dead," announces Logan setting his phone down, "or kidnapped."

"On the most likely chance that they're just fine," replies James, "I'm not going in there and advise that the rest of you follow my example because if they aren't hurt well who ever goes in there will probably need therapy."

"But we need to get started on the second part of this dance," insists Sania tightening the elastic her shiny brown, almost black, hair is tied up in. "Someone needs to at least go drag Alexia out."

"Not it," announce the three of them at the same time before going back to the games they had been previously playing.

"Oh, come on," complains Sania, "will one of you go with me?" none of them answer and Sania stands up. She walks over to the changing room door and knocks on it with her fist. "Come on guys. It's been twenty five minuets we need to start rehearsal." There's no answer but a few minuets later they both come out.

Practice runs an hour and a half late. Alexia starts talking with Sania about what Jade was doing earlier that day while they gather their bags. Sania offers that if Jade continues to be a little jealous bitch that Alexia should enlist her help for revenge. The blonde pulls on her jacket, saying that she'll remember the offer. Both girls meet up with the guys outside the dance studio.

James looks up from his phone, "would you guys like to go out to dinner with us?"

Alexia glances over at Sania, who shrugs, before answering. "That depends. Where were you thinking of going?"

"Apple Bees," answers Kendall.

"I'm hungry so count me in," agrees Alexia before turning to Sania, "how about you? How does dinner sound?"

"That depends," answers the dark haired girl smiling as she pushes her glasses up her nose, "are the guys going to have another spit-ball fight at the table?"

"Good question," agrees Alexia. Crossing her arms along with Sania as they turn to look at the four guys. Eyebrows arched in question. "Are the guys going to have a spit-ball fight at the table?"

"We are all not at fault for that," defends Kendall, "Carlos and Logan started it. James and I just defended ourselves."

"No," corrects Alexia, "that last spit-ball fight was: let's see how many times we can shoot wet wads of paper out of straws at Alexia until she snaps and tries to murder us in our sleep."

"Eh, believe what you want," dismisses Kendall as they head for their cars. Aside of Alexia and Sania everyone had driven themselves. All of them are pulling up at the restaurant right around the same time. The five cars are all parked in a row up at the front. Sania found it an amusing sight, five high-priced, semi luxury cars all in the same place. The rest of her group didn't find anything different about it.

Sania guessed that it was the difference between herself and people used to a high-priced lifestyle. She shrugged the thought away and followed them into the restaurant. The hostess standing at the front grabbed six menus and lead them to a set of tables that had been pushed together. Alexia sat next to Kendall and Logan. Sania next to James and Carlos. It came to a relief to both girls that the boys didn't start any spit-ball fights.

A small lemon fight had ensued but was quickly ended when Alexia said that if a lemon landed in her hair she would kill them. And then to make sure they knew she meant business Alexia began explaining how she would make their deaths look like a suicide. Shortly after that the lemons stopped flying and the mess was cleaned up. Logan had muttered something about Alexia needing to stop spending time with Lacy and Danni watching Criminal Minds. He was now convinced that the three of them shared notes.

Alexia drops Sania off at the hotel she's staying at before heading to hers. Hanna and Dawn meet Alexia at the door. Arms crossed in what was probably supposed to be a disappointed manner but they just looked funny wearing fuzzy snowman print pajamas. Well, not exactly at the door it's more like they're sitting on the couch waiting up. Hanna has a magazine out but it isn't holding her interest. Dawn's watching the clock on her phone.

"All we did was go out to dinner," answers Alexia before the question is even asked, "as a group."

"You should have called," scolds Dawn, "we were worried sick." She gets up and squints at Alexia's neck, probably checking for hickeys. Satisfied that she can't find any Dawn goes to sit back down. Alexia even lifts up her hair so her mom can get a better view.

"And calculating how many hours of sleep I was going to get if I made it home by twelve," adds Alexia not sounding scornful or even angry about it. She knows that part of the call if you're going to be back late speech was because Hanna needed to know whether or not to schedule an early morning interview or talk show appearance. Alexia heads for the kitchen and begins making herself a mug of hot chocolate. Topping the drink with whipped cream, Alexia heads back out into the living room. She sits down anticipating either an interrogation or don't stay out past twelve unless you call speech.

Hanna wishes both Dawn and Alexia a good night before heading to her room to hopefully get some sleep. Around fifteen minuets later Dawn follows her example, leaving Alexia alone in the dim room. The only light being emitted from two table side lamps on low. She sets the half drunk mug on the coffee table and pulls her phone of of the back pocket of her jeans. Setting it down in front of her, almost like she's expecting a call or text. Alexia wasn't though, she just didn't need to be butt-dialing anyone at twelve pm.

Alexia's phone buzzes while she is dropping her empty mug off in the small kitchen sink. Walking back into the living room she picks the phone up, unlocks the screen and opens the message.

Kendall: You still up?

Alexia: Yeah.

Kendall: Can I come over?

Alexia: Sure, is everything okay?

Kendall: It's fine. I've just got to tell you something and I don't feel comfortable leaving it unsaid or sent through a text.

Alexia: If it's about Jade I already know. And if you like her it's okay. I mean, it's not like we're a couple anyway. Just good friends, right?

Kendall: Right. Well, whatever you know it isn't the whole story and it feels like you're the only one who doesn't know and since she's your friend I just figured you should know.

Alexia: Okay, then I'll make some hot chocolate, you can come over and tell me the part of the story I don't know. Sound good?

Kendall: Sounds good. See you soon.

Alexia: Back at ya.

Alexia is setting two mugs of scorching hot chocolate down on the coffee table when she hears a soft knock on the hotel room door. After taking a few seconds to run her fingers through the small knots in her hair, Alexia opens the door. Kendall's standing there, wearing jeans and a black hoodie. The hood is up and his hands are shoved in the pockets.

"Come on in," invites Alexia stepping out of the doorway so that he can enter. She wasn't sure if Kendall was sad, tired, depressed or angry. Alexia concludes that he isn't angry but can't seem to rule out sad, tired or depressed. She sits down on the couch and Kendall follows her lead.

"So, what part of the story do I not know?" asks Alexia, resting her head on his shoulder.

"The part where I don't think your friend likes you as much as you seem to like her," he answers.

"Well I saw her flirting with you but I don't think she knows whether or not we're official. I don't even think I know."

"All you need to know is that I have more respect for you then I do for Jade."

"What'd she do?"

"Don't trust her."

"Okay, but that doesn't answer my question."

"She tried to kiss me."

"Really?"

"You're calm about this."

"At least she has good taste."

"So you're not mad?"

"Did you let her kiss you?"

"No."

"Then I'm just more confused."

"Why?"

"Because she's a very pretty girl." Alexia smiles and friendly kisses Kendall on the cheek and hugs him. A fluttery feeling flies through her stomach, like the nerves she'd get before going out on stage while on her first tour. Alexia might have a few fights to pick with Jade and she certainly didn't feel much warmth toward her, but she knew that all four boys were fair game.

For Alexia, she hated that Kendall was fair game. Especially with Jade now in the picture. She almost wished that he had a girlfriend, it would suck in many ways but would also let the stress up. Just knowing that Jade had Kendall in her sights was enough to make the blonde's skin crawl.

Jade saw this differently. Competition was nothing to make her uneasy. All she saw was a great chance to make Alexia's life hell. She hated the superstar and knew that if she got Kendall it would kill her. Plus it helped that Kendall was Jade's favorite. Jade didn't see this as fair game. She didn't see Alexia as having a chance. The girl seemed to have no standard she could go below.

Saturday Morning

Alexia's Hotel Room

"I really wish that you'd tell us when you're inviting someone over in the middle of the night," complains Hanna, Dawn agreeing with her, as they come out into the living room and see the two twenty-one year olds passed out together on the couch.

"Well I hadn't planned on having anyone over and you two were already in bed by the time Kendall was texting me, asking to come over. Which would you rather have had: a middle of the night wake up or waking up in the morning to this?" replies Alexia just starting to wake up. She rubs her eyes trying to clear the sleep from them.

"Hand me the room service menu," orders Hanna holding her hand out. "And a phone. What do you all want?"

Hanna ends up having to write everything she was supposed to order down because everyone had a long list of food they wanted for breakfast. Twenty minuets later there's a knock on the door and Alexia goes to answer it. She claps when she sees that it's food and brings it into the room. Everyone takes what they ordered and goes to sit around the TV.

Dawn turns it on and puts on one of the L.A morning shows she'd come to like. As she and Hanna watch it, Alexia and Kendall eat before falling back asleep. Hanna and Dawn clean up the mess breakfast managed to cause and then debate on whether or not to get a vacuum from housekeeping and run it. They manage to talk themselves into the room needing to be vacuumed badly and go track one down. Hanna turns it on by the end of the couch their heads are hanging off of.

Both Dawn and Hanna laugh when they bolt up right. It spins out of their favor when Alexia and Kendall just migrate to her room and pass out on the bed. Neither of them wake up until one and that's only because Hanna gets an air horn and blares it in the room until they come out. Alexia yelling at her to turn it off.

"How late did you two stay up till last night?" exclaims Dawn.

"Just give me a second," answers Alexia rubbing her temples, "I can't think over the headache Hanna gave me."

"The both of you are acting like you haven't slept in days," points out Hanna as she rolls the vacuum cord up and leaves the appliance outside the door.

"Yeah well that's how you seem when you're tired as fuck," states Alexia and Hanna throws a towel at her head.

"Stop swearing!" she throws another towel. This time at Kendall because she was convinced that he had been staring at Alexia's ass. It bounces off his head, barely even fazing him. Alexia rolls her eyes then proceeds to pick up the towels that had been thrown around the room.

"And yet you blame me for making the messes around here," she accuses throwing the towels back at Hanna, who catches and puts them on the counter.

"You do cause most of the messes around here."

"I don't throw towels at people. If I'm going to take the time and energy to throw something at someone I'm going to make sure that it's heavy and is going to hurt."

"Why are you so violent?"

"I spend most of my time around you."

The conversation goes on like that for around a half an hour. Kendall and Dawn just sit down on the couch and watch. At the five minuet mark, Dawn actually walks around Hanna and Alexia to make popcorn. They don't notice and it doesn't surprise Dawn. This wasn't the first stupid not really a fight, fight Alexia and Hanna had got caught up in. The topic went from throwing towels and making messes to the fact that Alexia refused to wake up until noon and that she was like that because she was so used to a early morning schedule that when sleeping till noon was an option she took it. A knock on the door makes them stop mid-sentence. Alexia runs to answer it. Anything to get out of arguing with Hanna was a relief. Even if the person on the other side of the door was Jade Manuels. On the other hand, maybe arguing a stupid point with her hardheaded agent would have been better than dealing with Jade.

"Who is it?" calls Kendall from the couch as he and Dawn debate on what to watch.

"No one!" answers Alexia. Smiling as she looks over her shoulder, "I'll just be a minuet." The smile she's shooting over her shoulder drops once she steps out of the room and shuts the door. "And you want?"

"Ooh, someone's angry this afternoon," remarks Jade, "looks like you just woke up."

"Look, I've got people in there waiting for me to come back in so I can tell them to just put a movie on and stop complaining over whether or not to watch Cup Cake Wars, a documentary on the Civil War, or Sponge Bob. Get whatever you want to say done with now."

"Why the downer?"

"You are so close to being held against the wall and strangled," threatens Alexia beginning to crack her knuckles.

"You don't scare me Alexia."

"Well I should. I grew up with a brother who found it fit to teach me how to box and I took to it pretty well."

Jade rolls her eyes. "Okay, threaten me, I don't care. Let's just see how long you can pull off the I don't hate you Jade charade when there are people around." She flashes Alexia one last smile that sends a shiver down the back of the blonde's neck. Shaking her head, Alexia, walks back into the hotel room.

"Who were you talking to?" asks Kendall as she comes to sit down next to him. The three of them had decided on Legally Blonde and Alexia wasn't sure on how that movie had been even ground for them. She didn't care though since it was one of her favorite comedies

"No one," answers Alexia pulling her legs up onto the couch sitting on her bare feet.

"So you just stood out in the hall for five minutes because you were not talking to anyone?" he concludes, "makes sense."

"Alright, I'm glad we've got the same idea." Alexia smiles before focusing her attention to the movie. When it ends, Alexia jokes about dressing up as a Playboy Bunny for Halloween. The costume is denied by Dawn and Hanna even though the vote isn't out numbered. Apparently because Hanna and Dawn are Hanna and Dawn their votes over ride anything they don't agree with. And Alexia dressing up as a Playboy Bunny isn't on the list of something they agree with.

Saturday

Connie's Bar and Grill

"So," begins Lacy pointing her beer bottle at Alexia, "Jade really did that?"

"Yeah, but I'm not mad. I mean I was but who can blame her?" Dismisses Alexia as she picks at the pile of fries in her plate. Ada shoves a mouthful of lettuce into her mouth knowing that the conversation Lacy and Alexia were having wasn't one she enjoyed having. At least Alexia didn't seem to be interested in revenge. In fact she seemed completely fine with Jade and not mad at all.

"Honestly?" asks Lacy taking a swig of her beer, "you're not mad, like at all?"

"No. I mean I don't think that Jade and I can be friends like I had hoped but being mad at her isn't going to solve anything." Answers Alexia again. She smiles and eats a fry. This I'm going to be nice and forgive Jade act was surprisingly easy to keep up. It wasn't super easy but defiantly wasn't as hard as Alexia had thought it would be.

"You just keep thinking that way," praises Ada, "don't let Danni or Lacy corrupt that nice way of forgiveness you've got there."

"Eh, I would still trick her into thinking that Kendall wants to go on a date and then show up to make fun of her for believing it." Muses Lacy as she waves Danni down to get her another beer. Ada lightly hits her arm.

"Lacy, I'm not going to do that," insists Alexia. "And that doesn't mean you need to go and do something along those lines to Jade. So just stop thinking about it."

"See," says Lacy exaggerating her statement to the point where Ada and Alexia laugh, "this is why I scheme with Danni and not two people who believe in forgiveness."

"Why do you let her watch Criminal Minds?" asks Alexia looking over at Ada.

"Because she's addicted to it," answers Ada, "if you only know one thing about Lacy it should be that if she's addicted to something on TV then you don't take it away from her or tell her that she can't watch it."

"Why?"

"Lacy is only nice and pleasant when she chooses to be. But get her on a topic she has disagreements with or piss her off and you wouldn't believe me if I told you that she loved puppies and romantic movies." Answers Ada shrugging. Alexia takes the answer, accepts it, and changes the subject. Filing in the back of her mind a note that says: DO NOT PISS OFF LACY. She will probably kill you if you do.

"So, how do you guys like working at Nickelodeon Studios?"

"It's fun and a nice change," answers Ada, "everything's a lot more laid back and comical."

"Ada has a point," agrees Lacy, "but Big Time Rush should be banned from using seg-ways. Especially Carlos. And James. And now that I've thought about it, all of them."

"You're only pissed about the seg-ways because Harry won't give you permission to ride one," counters Ada.

"Yeah, well he won't let you ride one either." States Lacy crossing her arms.

"We've been over this, Lacy," starts Ada, "I don't want to ride a seg-way. You want to ride a seg-way. Therefor I don't care that I'm not allowed to ride a seg-way."

Defeated, Lacy sticks her tongue out at Ada. Deciding that the talk of seg-ways and not being able to ride them was over. The three girls finish their late lunch, pay, and head out. Alexia checks her phone once they're out in the parking lot. The screen reads: One Message From BLOCKED. Alexia rolls her eyes and opens it.

Jade: I'm sure you've blocked my number by now but I'm texting you anyway. I really hope that the time you spend with Kendall is well spent because I am going to show him and everyone else who, more like what, Alexia Pierce really is. A spoiled brat who gets everything she wants and doesn't care who she crosses to get it. And once they know that, no one is going to want to be around you. And no one is going to like you.

Alexia: Please stop describing yourself when you're trying to insult me. You're the one who crosses people and takes advantage of them and the spoiled brat thing is getting old. Can you please make your next insult new? Thanks.

Jade: How about two-faced bitch?

Alexia: Exactly! There you go.

Jade: Bitch.

Alexia: You're loosing the creativity.

Jade: Impossible. You've got to be mad and if it's not because I continue to insult you it's because of Kendall.

Alexia: Jade, get it through your think little skull that words just don't hurt me much. When you're a big star, you'll learn that you can't take any hateful thing said about you personally. It's just low-life assholes trying to get a rise out of you so that they can make a magazine article about how you can't take criticism.

Jade: So your saying that you're more famous than me and that I'm a low-life asshole?

Alexia: Oh no, I'd never say that. It would be to mean. I'm just trying to be helpful and give out nice advice to a fellow singer.

Jade: Fuck You.

Alexia: Well someone's just full of spite today, aren't they?

Jade: I Hate You!

Alexia: Well Okay Then!

Turning her phone off, Alexia slides it into her back pocket and gets into the back seat of Ada's pink Hummer. Neither Ada nor Lacy ask Alexia about who she had been texting. Their more occupied with the thought of having to go back to shooting on a Sunday. Alexia was used to it since she had been working on Big Time Rush. Scott had all kinds of weird shooting dates. At one point he had everyone coming in at five o clock in the morning on Monday. No one understood his reasoning.

Saturday

Shooting: Day 6

Ada drops Alexia off at the studio, saying that on Monday they were getting James and Logan back for rigging her dressing room last week. Alexia agrees smiling already thinking of ways they could get the brunette back. Originally, Black Ridge Falls had only been set to film at Nickelodeon Studios for a week but the set couldn't be finished in time so filming had been extended another week. Ada and Lacy were fine with it though, being able to spend more time with the guys and Alexia while getting paid was awesome. They just couldn't wrap their heads around the fact that they would have to work on Sunday.

Alexia walks through the door of the studio and literally walks into Jade. Her first thought: how did she get in here without me? Making sure to not show her surprise, Alexia smiles and adjusts the laptop bag hanging on her shoulder. Jade steps back and crosses her arms. The brown haired girl smiles. She'd recently gotten a haircut and now her brown locks fell in layers.

"Nice haircut," complements Alexia smiling, "the bangs. They're working great for your face shape."

"Why the hell are you being nice to me?" Jade asks back glaring, "last time I checked we hated each other."

Alexia frowns like she's confused, "it was a complement," she says weakly.

"Oh, don't play the victim," snaps Jade, "you look pathetic."

"Why are you being so mean?" Alexia nearly has fake tears in her eyes.

"You are so unbelieve-" Alexia cuts Jade off as she dabs at her eyes with the corner of her designer tank top, trying not to smear the black eyeliner.

"James," announces Alexia much to Jade's surprise, "how long have you been standing there?" The blonde half walks half runs over to James, hugging him once she's close enough.

"Long enough to know that Jade doesn't know how to take a complement," he answers, wrapping his arms around Alexia who relaxes against his chest. A small smile, lifting the corners, of her blood-red lips appears on Alexia's face. Only Jade notices it.

"Alexia is playing you!" exclaims Jade, "look she's smiling!"

"Come on," says James trying to be civil, "we're going to be done with the one-sided cat fight."

"No!" Jade stomps her foot, "all you see is a teary eyed, model thin, high-cheek-boned, blonde whose gotten her feelings hurt! Alexia is a two-faced, manipulative, bitch!"

Alexia pulls away from James and looks up at him, "what did I do wrong?" she asks wiping a few stray tears off her cheek.

"I don't know," says James softly placing a hand on her shoulder, "I think that Jade is the one with the problem."

"Unbelievable!" announces Jade. James looks up at her.

"When you've learned how to not make people cry because they've complemented you them then come back. I think that it would be best for everyone if you left, Jade."

Furious, Jade storms out of the lobby. James sits down with Alexia on one of the padded benches that were next to the door. He wraps his arm around her. Now all Alexia had to do was keep the act up. It wasn't going to be hard though, shes had to play a special roll for cameras before. How was fooling people going to be any different? It wasn't like they'd believe Jade anyway.

James had sided with Alexia. Saying that Jade was lying when she actually spoke the truth. Alexia did have everyone wrapped around her little finger and she knew it.

"Hey," says James rubbing her back, "seeing you sad makes me sad and that never ends well. How about I get you some coffee and we go to set?"

Alexia nods in response, running a hand through her hair. James takes it as a yes and leads her to the small cafe right next to the studio.

It was too easy. Alexia had gotten everyone to take her side. During the ten minuet break it took for the stage hands to get the Palm Woods set ready Alexia passed out on Kendall's lap. Katelyn walked by with Erin and they both took pictures saying that it was just too cute. Alexia knew that the pictures had made it to Twitter. Especially when Carlos took a picture. That boy posted everything online.

When filming was done it was around five. Since Alexia didn't drive herself, Kendall offered to take her back to the hotel. She happily accepts the offer. They were nearly done filming the show and Alexia knew that once they were done that meant back to New York for more interviews. She was going to miss everybody.

The last thought Alexia has before passing out on her hotel room bed is: maybe I can get Hanna and mom to have us move out here. I don't think that dad and Jackie would have a problem living out here. No snow to shovel. Alexia's eyes close and she's sleeping in a matter of minuets.

Instead of going straight home, like he had planned, Kendall goes over to visit his mom. He isn't sure why but finds himself pulling into the driveway parking behind his brother's black truck. He has barely even knocked once on the door and Cathy is opening it. Drying her hands on a kitchen towel. Smiling Cathy invites her son in. Kendall follows her into the kitchen. Cathy resumes drying and washing the dishes.

They had a dishwasher but Cathy favored washing them by hand. No one quite understood why and had never really bothered to ask. It was one of those stupid things that was just accepted and not questioned. Pulling one of the bar stools out, Kendall sits down.

"So, what brings you over?" asks Cathy stacking up the plates. She opened the top cupboard and began moving the stack chunk by chunk on to the bottom shelf.

"I'm not really sure," answers Kendall as he rests his arms on the recently cleaned counter. Closing the cupboard, Cathy, turns around to look at him. She tosses the damp towel next to the sink and finishes drying her hands on her jeans. Taking two beers from the fridge she hands one to Kendall and sits down herself.

"You've got a reason," replies Cathy, "normally you call first."

His mother was right. He did have a reason to be over there it just wasn't one he really wanted to voice. Under his mom's gaze he does anyway. "Girls."

"Ah, I knew that this day would come. I've had the conversation with both of your brothers. Talk to me."

Taking a breath, Kendall tries to organize his thoughts. "Do you remember Alexia?"

"Yes, wonderful girl." replies Cathy, "she helped me clean the kitchen, calls me Ms. Schmidt even though I told her to call me Cathy, and hasn't let all that fame get to her head one bit."

"Okay, so you like her?"

"Like her, I'd adopt her."

"And Jade. Have I brought her up before?"

"Yes, a couple of times. Isn't she the one who tried to kiss you?"

"Yeah. My problem starts with both of them."

"I know where this is going," interrupts Cathy, "who do you think is better for you? Alexia or Jade. I can't make that decision for you. That's up to your head and heart."

"That doesn't help mom. Neither my head or heart knows which is the right choice. Alexia is beyond great. Funny, sweet, energetic, understanding and doesn't seem to have a jealous bone in her body. But Jade, I just feel kind of drawn to her. She's almost the opposite of Alexia."

"If it helps," says Cathy, "I like Alexia and even if nothing happens between the two of you I'm keeping her around. Mainly because she doesn't complain about anything and helps without being asked."

"Thanks. Tomorrows going to be a long day so I've got to head home and get some sleep because I have to be on set ready to film at eight." Informs Kendall standing up. He finishes the beer and drops the can in the recycling bin next to the garage door. Cathy stands up giving him a hug.

"Drive safe," Cathy calls after him as he walks out the front door and gets into his car. Kevin is coming up the road walking Yuma as Kendall pulls out of the drive.

"Why was Kendall here?" asks Kevin as he walks into the house. Taking the harness off Yuma he hangs it on the hook by the side door next to his jacket and the leash.

"He needed a little motherly advice," answers Cathy as she grabs her book off the end table in the living room and sits down in a leather recliner.

"On what?"

"Your brother has two girls fighting over him."

"Mom, Kendall has millions of girls fighting over him. So do James, Carlos and Logan it's what happens when you're in a boy band."

"This is different. It actually affects him. You remember Alexia?"

"The pretty blonde?"

"She's one of them so is another singer Jade. She's not well known. More of an Indie artist."

"Kendall could never get Alexia Pierce. I hope you told him to go for the other girl."

"I told him that he needs to make the decision himself."

"Well if he comes back for more advice tell him that if he doesn't pick Alexia then I'm going after her."

"No you aren't, because if he doesn't pick Alexia then I am going to try and legally adopt her." Remarks Cathy opening the book. Kevin shakes his head and goes up stairs Yuma follows stumbling up the steps behind him.

"Jennifer," complains Jade hitting her friend with a pillow, "if I hate someone, being my best friend, you have to hate them too. It's like part of the unwritten rules of being a best friend."

"I'm sorry Jade," responds Jennifer irritated with her friend for being so hardheaded and ignorant. "Alexia has every right to be pissed and try to fuck with you. You were being a complete bitch and she was so nice to you. Really, I feel like going to apologize to her for your stupid antics. If she likes Kendall and seems to be trying to be more than friends with him then you don't get in the way and cause trouble."

"Why is everyone against me!" yells Jade stomping her foot.

"Because you are acting so wrong!" Jennifer yells back, "and I don't care that we're best friends. I will not stand by you and encourage this."

Jade doesn't say anything and Jennifer walks out of the hotel room. Jennifer thinks about going to see Alexia but decides against it once she checks the time. Apologizing for her friend's actions would have to wait until she saw Alexia again. She goes back into the hotel room and passes out on the couch.

Alexia was laying on her back, starring up at the ceiling of her hotel room while checking twitter on her phone. She really didn't check twitter, it was more of following all the fans that asked to be followed. Alexia knew that pressing that one button could make someone's week. Hanna bothers to knock on the partly closed door before barging in.

"How do you feel about having an interview right now?" she asks and Alexia looks over at her horrified.

"Not happy at all," answers Alexia setting her phone down as she rolls off the bed.

"What if I said that the interview would be coming to you?"

"I still don't like the idea. It's nine at night."

"They don't have cameras," persuades Hanna. Alexia still doesn't seem to be very fond of the idea.

"Why did you set an interview up for nine o' clock at night?" asks Alexia knowing where the line of questioning was headed. "You do realize that this is my 'Alexia Time' right?"

"Oh, come on. The interview won't take long. It's for this teen magazine and they seem to really want an article all about you. They'd be coming back tomorrow to take the pictures." Answers Hanna and Alexia knows that her agent isn't in the mind set to be taking 'I'm not doing this' or 'no' for an answer.

"Fine, when is this person coming over?"

"Ten minuets." Alexia sighs at her agent's answer and begins to run a comb through her hair. Whatever reason Jade wanted to be as famous as she was Alexia didn't understand. She doubted Jade would appreciate being told that she was scheduled for a last-minuet interview at nine at night.

Luckily the interview only lasted around half an hour. Apparently the girl who had been sent by the magazine hadn't really wanted to be interviewing anyone at this time of night. Neither she nor Alexia had been unpleasant to each other but Hanna and Dawn could tell that neither of them had wanted to be there.

Once the interviewer left, Alexia made Hanna promise to never schedule another interview like that again. The agent promised at least five times before Alexia went back into her room and passed out on the bed.


	4. Three

**A/N: I know that it isn't Saturday but I was too busy to update. So here's Chapter Three. Any one who is enjoying this story and wants me to continue it please review. If I don't get enough people saying that they're reading this then I'm most likely going to put Twisted By Fate on hold and work on my other stories.**

**I've only got like 72 views to the entire story and I'm not into doing the work for this if people aren't going to read it and or don't like it. It's just too much work to keep Twisted By Fate going if people aren't liking/reading it.**

** I'm sorry if this sounds bitchy but it's the truth. So please, please, please review! Even if I only have two or three people who like this and want me to keep writing it I will. All I need is to know that my time isn't being wasted.**

**I hope that those reading Chapter Three like it. I know that these chapters are long but the story works better if they are long. **

**I do however want to thank BTRisnotBitter for reviewing both the first and second chapters. Thank you for reading and taking the time to review, favorite and follow Twisted By Fate.**

**Thanks,**

**Taylor**

**P.S. If you are someone who likes this tell others to read it. Please? And don't forget to review!**

Three.

One Week Later

Tuesday

The music video had wrapped up nicely. Alexia had been credited as the director, which made her happy, and Sania had been signed to Nickelodeon as a back round dancer for the company. Her family was in the process of finding a house in California to move to so that they could be closer to Sania. Sania, however, was getting her own condo. She and Alexia had become pretty good friends and Sania had started to form a, pretty big, crush on James. Alexia kept telling her to talk to him but Sania just couldn't bring herself to. She was afraid of being rejected.

Dawn had agreed to move the family out to California and for the last three days Alexia had been unloading a moving truck full of cardboard boxes at their new Malibu beach house. Jackie, Alexia's nine-year-old little sister, couldn't wait to start school at a junior performing arts elementary school and her private singing lessons Dawn insisted on paying for even though Alexia had offered to teach Jackie for free. Alexia had made sure that Hanna got in on the action and had her helping Dawn unpack the kitchen. Hanna was fine with it though, the Pierces were like family to her.

Tightening the ponytail, Alexia walks up the ramp of the moving truck and picks up a box labeled: MORE OF JACKIE'S STUFFED ANIMALS. Alexia rolls her eyes, her sister had so many stuffed toys that she'd lost count. Walking into the house Alexia heads for her sister's room and sets the box down next to the other ones. When she goes back out, Alexia sees that her sister is playing on the front yard. It makes her smile. She hadn't really seen Jackie in a year and Alexia had been starting to miss her little sister.

Seeing her sister, Jackie gets up and runs over to her. Alexia decided to use this as an excuse to get out of hauling boxes and it helped that she wanted to catch up with the nine-year-old who seemed to have as busy a life as Alexia did. Alexia could just see Jackie as the popular cheerleader she had been. Jackie was already enrolled in gymnastics, cheer, and dance. Well she had been, Dawn was working on getting her back into all of her activities in California. It was going pretty well too, there were so many good studios, gyms, and squads for Jackie to join.

Alexia sits down next to Jackie, crossing her legs. Her sister was wearing a pair of jeans and her all time favorite concert tee shirt that just happened to be Big Time Rush. Dawn and Hanna were convinced that it had been Alexia who had gotten Jackie into the boy band. The three of them still hadn't told the nine-year-old that her older sister was good friends with the band. They weren't planning to either, at least not yet. Alexia had got Scott to agree to allow her to bring Jackie to set for a visit even though she was no longer filming. They were going tomorrow so Alexia couldn't wait to surprise her.

"Hey," Jackie looks up hearing her sister's voice, "how are you liking California?"

"It's hot," responds the young girl blatantly. Alexia laughs as her sister looks at her confused for doing so.

"You're absolutely right," she agrees, "it is hot. You going to be able to live here though?"

"Yes, I might be hot now but I think that living here will be fun. Did you know that a lot of famous people live here? Like in our neighbor hood." Alexia chuckles again. No matter how many times they tried to explain it to her, Jackie would never wrap her mind around the fact that her sister was just as famous as the people she saw on TV. Two years later and Alexia didn't understand it well herself.

"Jackie, we live here," points out Alexia seeing if her sister might get it that way. The statement goes right over her head.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't think that the big house was for our neighbors back in Colorado." Responds Jackie she had the same streak of hardheadedness as Alexia and the knack for sarcasm.

"You've got a quick tongue," remarks Alexia, "be careful or it'll end up getting you in trouble like mine did me."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to talk back my gym teacher like you did because I don't want to swim and get my hair wet and makeup smeared."

"Okay, let's be done with the consequences of talking back to your jerk-face of a gym teacher," Alexia points at Jackie's shirt, "who's your favorite?"

"James and Kendall," she answers. "Do you think that we'll be able to meet them since we live in California now?"

"Oh, I don't know, they're pretty famous." answers Alexia trying to keep from smiling. She was horrible at keeping a secret.

"Yeah," agrees Jackie, "that is a pipe dream. Either of us meeting them would be like you being famous. It's never going to happen."

"Jackie, I'd explain to you that I'm famous like BTR but you'd tell me that I'm lying."

"I know that you're famous Alexia. I'm not that dull. All I'm saying is that you're not that famous."

"Thank you for being so supportive."

"You know that I love you," says Jackie walking over to give her sister a hug. Alexia pulls her down to sit next to her in the grass. She wraps an arm around Jackie's shoulders.

"And I love you too. How are those voice lessons coming along?"

"That solo in choir I told you about last month. I got it."

"That's great," exclaims Alexia, "I wish that I could have been there. I'm sure you did great though."

"I did."

"Do you have any modesty?"

"Next time you can come see me though," Jackie pulls at the bottom of her shirt, "I don't even remember the last performance I had that you or mom saw."

"I'm sorry, kid, if I could I'd be at every performance and recital you had. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know it's just no matter how hard I try I'll never be as good as you. And that means mom won't ever want to see me."

"Jackie," exclaims Alexia turning to face her sister, "I am not better than you and if she could mom would rather stay at home with you. She just doesn't trust me as much as she does you to be with out her watching. You know that I don't read anything and that isn't good if I'm signing it."

"Girls," calls Hanna from the door, "get to unpacking, those boxes aren't going to unload themselves!"

"You see that," whispers Alexia to Jackie, "you don't want to be like me. That would mean spending twenty-four-seven with Hanna."

"You're right," agrees Jackie, "I've got it better than you."

"Let's get unpacking before both of them come out." Alexia takes her sister's hand and leads her into the house.

"Alexia," calls Jackie from across the hall, "you put one of your boxes in my room!"

"Well can you bring it over?" asks Alexia sticking her head out the door, "I'm kind of busy."

"I'm busy too, can you come get it?"

"What does the box say?"

"Alexia's Room Don't Touch," answers Jackie, "with three exclamation points."

"I'll be right there," says Alexia, "don't touch it." The blonde jumps over a few scattered cardboard boxes and reaches Jackie's room in under twenty seconds. Jackie is standing by the box hands held in the air showing that she didn't touch anything.

"What in that box is so important that I can't see what it is?" asks Jackie as Alexia picks the closed cardboard box up. Alexia's out of the room before she turns around to answer Jackie.

"You'll see, maybe," answers Alexia smiling. Everything in the box she was holding had something to do with Big Time Rush. Alexia's script, pictures of her and the cast on set, small props from different sets that she'd stolen to get on Scott's nerves. Everything Alexia didn't want Jackie to see, at least not yet. The only way Alexia wanted Jackie to find out that she knew Big Time Rush was to introduce her to them herself.

Alexia gets back to her room and puts the box in her new walk in closet. She loved her new room. It was huge. She plugged her laptop in and sat down on the leather couch. Opening it up, Alexia checks her phone instead. The screen reads: **2 Messages**. Rolling her eyes she can guess who at least sent one of the texts. The first one is from Ada the second from Sania.

**Ada: **How's the move? Unloading the truck killing you yet?

**Sania:** Did your dad and sister get here yet? My mom is trying to influence how I decorate the condo can I come over?

Sighing Alexia shoots Ada a quick text back saying that she's still breathing and that she didn't know her family had this much crap. Then she sends another text Sania's way saying that she can come over as long as she doesn't tell Jackie that she knows Big Time Rush or that Alexia knows Big Time Rush. Sania agrees thanking Alexia for the excuse to escape the condo decoration ideas of her mother.

Jackie answers the door for Sania when she gets there. Alexia comes up behind the nine-year-old who was beginning to give Alexia's friend the twenty questions routine. Taking pity on Sania, Alexia tells Jackie that she should save the interrogation for later. Most preferably once their guest is in the door and has taken off her jacket. Jackie rolls her eyes complying with her older sister's request. After saying hi to Dawn and Hanna and meeting Alexia's dad who was escaping work by hiding out on the deck with a beer, both girls head upstairs shutting the door behind them.

Sania had her hair curled, like she normally did, and was wearing her thick rimmed glasses. She pushes them back up her nose when they start sliding down. Alexia sits Indian style on the floor using the couch as a back rest. She surveys the room. It was half put together and had many boxes laying around. Sania opts to sit on the couch.

Sania begins to ask, "so why can't-" catching on to the end of her sentence, Alexia cuts her off.

"Shh, don't say it. I'll send you a text to explain everything."

"Okay," answers the black haired girl pulling her phone out of her back pocket. Alexia grabs hers off the table and begins to quickly type on the tiny keyboard of her iPhone. Two minuets later Alexia hits send and Sania's phone dings. The message reads:

_So my sister, Jackie, is in love with BTR and I've got it set up with Scott to bring her to set tomorrow. Therefore, everyone is keeping our knowing the guys a secret from Jackie and well my dad just doesn't really care. As long as I'm not sucking face with any of them he literally couldn't care less. So, please no mention of the guys and yes I hid the box of everything I stole and the pictures and my script._

After reading it, Sania nods in understanding and sends Alexia a message back.

_Okay, I get it. We don't know BTR. But one of the things I wanted to talk about kind of involves one of the guys. So I guess we'll be texting our entire conversation. Am I right?_

Alexia texts her back trying not to smile since she can already guess, or at least hopes, she knows where the conversation is going.

_Yes, since I taught my sister the crafty art of ease-dropping the entire conversation will have to be sent with text messages. It's annoying too because we're sitting right next to each other but I taught Jackie well. What did you need to talk about?_

_I can't believe that you taught your little sister to ease-drop. Wait, actually I can believe that you taught your little sister to ease-drop. And no Alexia it isn't what you think so you can drop the retarded grin that's on your face._

_Yes it is. You are just stalling because you're scared._

_I am not scared. Just shy._

_Sania, James likes you. Everyone can see it. Well everyone except you. When it comes to James you seem to be as blind as a fucking bat. And you're so damn smart I just don't get it. Just ask him out. Please, the suspense between you two is worse than waiting to see what's going to happen on Black Ridge Falls._

_1, you're friends with the stars of that show. Ask to read their scripts. 2, don't get me started on a guy liking me and me not knowing it. You've got the same problem with you know who. 3, if James likes me as anything it's as a friend._

_Okay, I can play the numbers game too. 1, Ada won't let me. I've asked. 2, uh uh we don't bring you know who in to the conversation. You know the problems I've got with all that and of course bitch of the year. My stitch is totally different from yours. 3, James likes you more than a friend. Honestly, I can tell._

_Alright, I can understand Ada not letting you read the scripts. But this thing with Kendall it's driving you both crazy! You both like each other, like a lot, have kissed on more than one occasion. And remember Katelyn, Erin and I have one on tape so you can't deny it. And then you go around convincing yourselves that you're both Just-Friends. I mean what does that even mean? Like friends with benefits or something?_

_Give it up, you and him both like each other more than either of you want to admit. Just admit it already so that you can give relationship advice again with out being shot down. And about Jade, remember that you're the bigger person._

_Fine, fine, fine! You win! Just because I am officially done arguing this. If you don't want to see if something with James can go past a friendship then it is O-K-A-Y with me. Just leave the problem with me and Kendall out of it. I'll fix it on my own time but right now the Jade drama is just too much._

The texting conversation ends with both girls not understanding why the other just won't go and talk to the guy they like and Sania's mom calling about wanting to know if she can paint the kitchen mint green. Scared at the prospect of her mother, a paint brush, and her condo all in one place Sania leaves. Saying quick good-byes and that she and Alexia would finish discussing everything later even though Alexia had announced the subject dropped. Company gone and moving trucks unpacked, Alexia's dad comes in from the deck. Hanna heads home glad that Alexia was closer and Dawn gets busy preparing dinner.

Five minuets later, Dawn, decides that cooking just isn't something she wants to do and orders Chinese take out. Also not wanting to drive, she makes Alexia go pick it up. The eighteen-year-old grabs her keys and sister before heading out to get the food.

Wednesday

"Where are we going?" asks Jackie for the fifth time since they had gotten on the road that afternoon. Alexia ignored the question for a forth time having answered her the first and applies a sixth coat of lip gloss to her lips at the stop light. Jackie sighs and leans forward to turn on the radio.

"Don't worry," answers Alexia five minuets later, rubbing her lips together. "You'll thank me once we're there."

"Well, I don't want to thank you now," remarks her sister. Alexia turns into the massive parking lot of Nickelodeon Studios. She drives around until she comes to the part where the guys park their cars. Alexia stops her car next to Logan's and gets out.

"We're here!" announces Alexia taking her sister's hand. "Follow me."

"Well it's not like I have much of a choice. Now do I?" answers Jackie as Alexia pulls her toward the front doors. The guys knew what she was doing and had all agreed to meet up in the break room around twelve so that Alexia didn't have to track them down.

Jackie pushes through the break room door Alexia comes in behind her. She looks over at the four boys sitting on the couch playing one of their less violent video games.

"Jackie," says Alexia smiling, "meet Big Time Rush." The nine-year-old freaks out. Hugs her sister and then practically attacks the guys who had been expecting such. Alexia had made sure to warn them that they might get tackled to the ground. Alexia ends up leaving Big Time Rush and Scott in charge of baby sitting Jackie while she went out to lunch with Ada, Lacy and Danni. The guys didn't mind having Jackie around set and Scott was okay with it once he found out that keeping her busy resulted in setting the xbox up to play Left 4 Dead on level one and giving her a bag of chips along with a two liter of soda.

With that, Alexia got into her car and drove off to meet the three girls at Apple Bees.

Ada, Lacy and Danni were waiting outside of the restaurant for Alexia. The blonde pulls up and they all go inside. Lunch ends up being a collaboration of ideas from Alexia, Danni and Lacy to mess with Jade. Ada stayed out of it constantly announcing that they sounded like stereotypical mean girls. Which they did. Maybe Jade had been right: Alexia did seem to have two faces.

"So, I still think that setting up a fake date between her and Kendall would be like the best form of pay back," offers Lacy just as the food is being set down on the table. Picking up her burger Danni agrees with her.

"No, if we're going to do that then Kendall would have to get involved for the joke to work right and I don't want him knowing this side of me. Well he can, just not how I feel about Jade. Playing the innocent victim is working great. Only Katelyn, Erin and you guys know how I really feel. That's how I want to keep it. I trust the five of you."

"You are a great actor," complements Danni, "I mean keeping all of it together and believable? America's Sweetheart has a dark side."

"What the public and specific people don't know won't hurt them." Answers Alexia smiling as she takes a small sip of her coke. Ada thinks about saying something but eats a chunk of chicken off her salad instead. She knew that Alexia had a right to be peeved at Jade but all of the gossip and plain bitchiness was making her a little uncomfortable. Yeah she was used to Danni and Lacy being complete jerks and they never acted on anything that they said they were going to do. Well, Danni did once or maybe twice but that doesn't matter. Alexia has actual reason to really fuck with Jade and Ada didn't know her well enough to know if she would really do anything she was talking about. Most of it was juvenile and flat out mean.

"Alexia are you really going to try and turn Jade's best friend against her?" asks Ada sternly. Listening to what was going on just was not going to cut it for her and Ada was not going to be part of whatever it was the three of them were going to do.

"I was," answers the blonde, "but it started to seem like too much work. So I'm just going to do something else. I'm not sure what it's going to be yet but you, Danni, Lacy, Katelyn, and Erin will be the first to know."

Lacy changes the topic, "did any of you see the new Criminal Minds last night?"

"Yes," answer Danni and Alexia at the same time. Before adding, "that guy was fucked up. I mean who cuts people up with a shovel and then mails their body parts back to random members of their family?"

"You all watch that show too much!" interjects Ada finding the new topic of conversation much more entertaining. For about ten minuets, probably longer, Danni, Lacy and Alexia debate on how the writers came up with such a messed up character. Needless to say, they used much more colorful adjectives than messed up.

Alexia's phone rings as she's walking back to her car. Pulling it out of her back pocket, Alexia answers it. "Hello?"

"We can't catch Jackie," answers James' voice. Alexia smiles to herself and rolls her eyes."

"I told you to not give her the two liter of Mountain Dew."

"We know but she beat the game and is currently running around the studio yelling, _I have finally beat that damn game._"

"Tell her to stop swearing."

"Okay, one second," James covers the mouth piece of the phone and yells in the direction Jackie had just run off in. "You're sister says to stop saying damn!"

"She says worse than damn!" Jackie remarks back taking her third lap around the cameras. James shrugs agreeing.

"Jackie says that you say worse and I agree with her."

"I'll be there soon. Just don't let her break anything."

"What do you think we've been trying to do for the last twenty minuets? Scott finally gave up, took two pills and went to pass out on the break room couch."

Alexia is still on the phone with James as she is walking into the studio. Telling him that he shouldn't have let Jackie play the zombie game or given her the soda. Jackie runs into her sister as soon as she walks through the doors. Catching the nine-year-old before she can run off again, Alexia sits on the floor and holds Jackie to her chest. The guys appear one after another stopping in their tracks once they see that Jackie wasn't loose anymore.

"I'll go tell Scott," says Logan as he heads over to the break room where Scott was supposedly passed out.

"Is your entire family this comfortable with people they've just met?" asks Carlos coming to sit down next to both of the girls. Jackie had calmed down enough for Alexia to be able to loosen her grip on the girl's waist.

"Pretty much," answers Alexia, "but my dad just stays away from everyone we try introducing to him."

"Good to know," remarks James sarcastically saying, "so if we meet your grandma she'll kiss us on the cheek?"

"Oh hell no," replies Alexia, "she'll enlist the four of you to help her unpack her car and then hold you as a captive audience while she talks about her days as a Vegas dancer."

"Really?" James sounds like he doesn't believe her.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Alexia asks back, "I've heard every story and know that Grandma Pierce thinks that a five day stay with us needs fifteen suitcases and her cat Mr. Jingles."

"She has a cat named Mr. Jingles?"

"Yes and he's an old fucker. Bites me every time I go to pet him," replies Alexia as both Kendall and James come to sit by her, Jackie and Carlos. Logan was still in the break room, probably trying to wake Scott up.

"And you yelled at me for saying damn," remarks Jackie, "I've got a cleaner vocabulary than you."

"No one asked for your opinion Jackie," replies her sister.

"Like I care. I was giving it anyway."

"You're lucky I'm not mom."

"Really, you think that I would back talk mom? Alexia I am not that stupid. Mom scares me."

"Okay, I'm taking you home," Alexia starts standing up taking Jackie with her. With minimum complaining ensued as Alexia drags her sister out to the parking lot and shoving her into the car. Which included Alexia promising to invite the guys over just to get Jackie to shut up. Both girls diverge to opposite ends of the house once home.

"Alexia!" yells her father from the basement, "get down here and help me set this entertainment center up!" Shoving her feet into the new pair of Uggs sitting by the door of her room, Alexia runs down both flights of stairs. Meeting her dad, who is holding a mess of wires in one hand and a manual in the other, at the bottom of them.

"I told you to call the guy," complains the blonde as she gets down on her knees trying to untangle the mess.

"What guy?" asks her dad confused at Alexia's statement.

"The techie guy who works for the cable company."

"Why should I pay those people any more money than I already do?"

"Because those people know more about these wires then we do."

"Just help me set the flat screen up. There's a game on tonight and I don't want to miss it."

"Yeah, yeah don't push me." Once Alexia has all of the cords and wires untangled she gets the TV manual out and begins leafing through it trying to find the English section. It made her crazy, she'd understand if she had bought the television set in Mexico or France and those were the first languages the instructions were in but she bought it in America. Therefor the first part of the instructions should be in English. After about two hours of confusing, frustrating work Alexia has the entire flat screen and speaker system set up. She tells her dad that she'll work on setting up everything else tomorrow.

Dawn catches Alexia once she's up the stairs and drags her into the kitchen. The next two hours of Alexia's evening is spent organizing the cupboards. Why she was stuck with the task, Alexia didn't know. In her opinion, Jackie should have been helping her or at the very least doing something productive. Instead the nine-year-old was sitting in her room channel surfing. Finally finished helping her parents, Alexia practically runs upstairs to her room, shuts the door and drops down onto the pink leather couch.

There's a loud knock on the door. Alexia looks up from her laptop. Guessing that it was Jackie she yells, "come in!" the door creaks open. Jackie sticks her head in. Her shoulder length, curly light brown hair falls over her eyes.

"Mom wants to know what you want for dinner," she states walking in.

"Is she cooking?"

"Spaghetti or burgers?" answers Jackie ignoring my first question.

"Which one do you want?"

"I don't care."

"Then burgers. Can you get dad to cook them on the girl?"

"Dad's watching his game. You go ask him." Jackie heads out of Alexia's room as the blonde slides off the couch.

"Fine but asking him was your idea if he gets mad. Go ask mom if she can make a salad," calls Alexia after her sister as they both head down the stairs.

"I had no part in interrupting dad from his game so don't even play that card," responds Jackie as she trips over a half unpacked box while walking into the kitchen. "Hey mom, Alexia wants burgers and is going to ask dad to make them on the grill. She wants to know whether or not you'll make a salad."

"Tell your sister that I'll make a salad," responds Dawn already getting her big plastic bowl out of the cupboard and lettuces out of the fridge.

"Thanks mom," chirps Alexia as she passes the kitchen and takes the stairs two at a time.

"Take your dad a beer," offers Dawn handing a cold one to Alexia at the bottom of the stairs, "it'll soften him up."

They end up eating dinner in the backyard on the pick-nick table. Alexia's dad almost sets the grill on fire but doesn't thanks to Dawn. They make fun of him for it the rest of the night.

Thursday

Ada couldn't wait for the briefing to be over. She had lunch planned with Carlos and couldn't get it off her mind. Lacy kept sending her short texts teasing her about it. Ada was so lost in thought that she was forgetting to turn the page of her script. She was still on page ten when the rest of the actors were on twenty-three.

"Does everyone feel good about the new script?" asks Harry when he realizes that Ada has completely stopped listening.

"If I say yes do I get to leave?" asks Ada perking up. Deciding to reenter the conversation at least long enough to find out whether or not she was allowed to leave. Knowing that getting though another act was not going to happen, Harry ends the meeting. Ada is the first on out the door and in her car. Already shooting a text to Carlos apologizing for her being late.

She meets Carlos at Connie's. Giving Ada a friendly kiss on the cheek, they head in. Sadly, for Ada, Danni wasn't working and Caroline Mays was. Ada wasn't one to normally dislike people but Caroline rubbed her the wrong way. Her feelings didn't stop Ada from being friendly though. Apparently, Caroline didn't feel the same way today.

"There's no one else here, Caroline," calls Ada as politely as she can, "you could do your job and wait on us."

Sighing like it was going to kill her, Caroline grabbed two menus and headed toward the table. "What can I get you two to drink?" she sounds bored.

"Two waters," answers Ada smiling. She always tried killing Caroline with kindness. Most of the time it didn't work. Why Caroline had such a big problem with Ada, she didn't know. Coming back with the drinks, Caroline notices Ada's lunch companion.

"Hey you're one of the guys from Big Time Rush," she exclaims, "why are you with her?" Caroline points to Ada. A wave of anger surges through the normally calm, friendly girl. Carlos isn't sure of what to say and oddly figures that Ada can take care of herself. She might seem like someone who would avoid confrontation at all costs. This time was just plain different.

"Because," answers Ada making herself smile, "we're friends. You can actually be just friends with guys you know. Lunch and sex are two different things." Ada couldn't believe those words had just come out of her mouth. Standing up for herself felt good and she was starting to understand why Alexia wanted to get back at Jade for what she did. People who make you feel bad don't deserve your kindness.

All Carlos could do was stare at her amazed. Words like that wasn't something you'd expect to come out of Ada Campbell's mouth. They did and Caroline looked just as shocked as Carlos felt. The two of them end up leaving Connie's and finding another place for lunch. They decide on Buffalo Wild Wings. The waitress they have there is a lot more friendly than Caroline had been.

"So," starts Carlos as he hands his menu to the girl who had just taken their order, "Ada has a mean streak?"

"That was really mean, wasn't it?" Ada asks back instead of answering. She'd been rethinking what she had said to Caroline and was beginning to debate on whether or not she should apologize.

"Kind of," answers Carlos, "but hey you stuck up for yourself and the girl probably did deserve some harsh words."

"Why would you say that?"

"She just didn't seem very nice. Like at all, people who act like that can use a wake up call every now and again."

"I'm changing the subject now," replies Ada, "how was recording?"

"Well, twenty minuets of it was the sound system people trying to fix the microphones because James and Logan dropped them three times last week and didn't tell anyone. So when we went to turn the system on, it sparked and wouldn't turn on."

"Nice, why did they drop the microphones?"

"Because they were trying to see who could throw the microphone in the air the highest and not drop it. They both lost," answers Carlos, "so they got chewed out by Zach, our producer, for being stupid idiots. Since there was nothing else to do, Kendall and I got popcorn and sodas along with two chairs and watched. The band joined us."

"Was any recording done at all today?"

"Not really but the two of them learned a valuable lesson: if you break the microphones then you're buying new ones for everyone."

"Kind of harsh?"

"Not really. Those two make enough money to buy a new recording system. Buying just microphones would be like you buying the cast and crew of your show lunch."

"Really?"

"Yeah, those Nickelodeon people pay us a lot. But hey, I'm not going to be the one to question how many zeros get put after the five on my paycheck each week."

Sania was arguing with her mother about what color to paint the kitchen of her condo. It went from, Sania's preferred, white with bright red trim, to completely mint green, to lilac. Right about now she was putting her foot down on white plush carpeting.

"But it's so contemporary," argues Sophia.

"And it's my condo," rebuts Sania, "I am not painting it lilac or getting the carpet."

"I give up. Decorate it how you want," Sophia throws her hands up in the air.

"Finally? That means I can leave you here alone with out worrying about you getting paint from Home Depot and a paint brush?"

"No need to get smart, Sania," her mother answers crossing her arms. "You've got more sense than that."

"Sorry mom but I have a point to be irritated. You haven't left me alone since you and dad moved out here. I got the condo because I wanted to have time away from the both of you."

"Well, if that's-"

"No mom I didn't mean it that way. It's just since you sent me out here to on my own I kind of got used to the fact that someone isn't going to walk out of the bathroom at two in the morning."

"I'll leave you then," responds Sophia, "maybe sometime next week you can come over for dinner."

"That'd be nice," agrees Sania leaning against the door frame. After gathering her purse and coat, Sophia leaves. Sania gets up and sits down on the couch. Turning the TV on she finds a marathon of The Big Bang Theory and watches that.

Jade was in a bitter mood. Jennifer had stopped talking to her because of the Alexia problem and Anne was just trying to get her to talk about what was bothering her. Jade wasn't sure which was worse, being ignored or constantly being asked if she was okay. In the end she decided that they both sucked equally.

Her song book was sitting open to a blank page in front of Jade. She kept tapping the pen that was in her hand on the coffee table. Everything for a new song was swimming around in her head but Jade didn't know how to put the words down on paper. That bothered her most of all. Finally she came up with the first couple verses.

_Maybe trust was my issue but I didn't like you in the first place._

_No one is that nice to someone they just met, it's not natural._

_I thought that you had motives. _

_Maybe you did, maybe you didn't but I wasn't taking the chance._

_Getting stabbed in the back wasn't on the top of my list._

_But you hate me now and it's okay,_

_I'd rather it be that way._

_Let's see now who comes out on top because I'm not loosing._

_Not loosing to you._

Jade sets the pen down and reads it over. Feeling satisfied with the beginning verses she closes the book. Anne walks in pressing buttons on her phone. Out of the corner of her eye, Anne notices Jade and sits down next to her sliding the phone into her pocket.

"Working on a new song?" asks Anne pointing at the leather bound notebook and pen.

"Yeah, I've got a few of the first verses down," answers Jade crossing her arms. "It's not nearly finished yet, though."

"Well you just keep working at it. Before you know it you'll have a enough material for a second album," Anne sound encouraging but Jade knows that the record company very well might drop her if she doesn't get a second album demo out to them soon.

Everything felt like it was piling up on her. The drama with Alexia, her fragile career, the need for a second album. Jade just wished that everything would go away for a couple hours. Was a small break too much to ask? Apparently it was. She'd tried talking to Jennifer but her oldest friend was taking the dumb blonde's side. Jade couldn't believe that Jennifer was falling for the crafty act.

It was almost impossible to be mean to Alexia with out the bitch laughing in her face. Alexia turned everything into a joke, unless someone was around then she played the innocent victim and got sympathy. The blonde had everyone wrapped around her finger. Everything about the situation reminded Jade of high school.

The mean girls everyone loved. The hot guys. The competition to be the best. Whoever said things got better after senior year was lying through their teeth. The real world was just like high school. The only difference, everyone was older.

Only one person on Alexia's side seemed to sympathize with Jade, Ada. Jade wasn't up to being nice to her though. It could all just be a trap and it was safer to assume that it was. Anyone with Alexia was the enemy or something Jade couldn't have. After meeting the superstar Jade's world had gone down hill, again.

As if loosing her mother to lung cancer from smoking and her father to liver failure because of drinking wasn't enough turmoil for one life time. Jade didn't even want to get into the hell it was living with her aunt. The woman had hated her and Jenny. Aside of her sister, who she rarely saw, Anne was the closest thing Jade had to family. That was the one thing Jade was afraid of shattering.

Anne also was the only one who hadn't turned on Jade because of Alexia and that meant a lot. Maybe Jade wasn't the only one not fooled by the blonde. Then again, Anne might be sparing Jade from her actual thoughts. She'd done it before and was good at not saying anything. Maybe Jade should have never tried messing with Alexia. It was seeming to bring more trouble to her than entertainment. The opposite of what she had thought would happen. Was all this worth the chance of maybe getting the guy? Even if this guy was Kendall Schmidt, Jade was risking a lot. This secret feud with Alexia was getting out of hand. Still, Jade thought it was worth it.

The phone rings and Anne looks at the screen. After seeing who it was, she gets up and walks out of the hotel room. Jade didn't pay any mind to it, what Anne was taking business calls she often wouldn't handle them in front of her. Sighing, Jade picks up the song book and opens it to the page she had been previously working on. She writes some more.

_But you hate me now and it's okay,_

_I didn't want to be your friend anyway._

_You're seen as perfect in the public eye,_

_Not mine._

_Remember that, little beauty queen, you can fool a lot of people but you can't fool me._

_Can't fool me, no._

_High school's over so drop the clique, all it is is talk. None of you would do anything anyway._

_Wouldn't want to get your hands dirty. Hands dirty._

_You all are to prissy, pretty, rich._

_Prissy, pretty, rich._

Jade closes the book again, her train of thought not on the lyrics anymore. She decides that she's going to try writing the rest of it tomorrow.

Friday

Alexia was sitting in a pile of cords, trying to untangle two of them. She'd gotten the two vintage pinball machines working along with the PacMan one and was now trying to get the xbox cords and the Wii cords separated. Jackie was sitting in one of the five black leather reclining chair that sat in a semicircle around the wall sized flat screen watching _The Avengers_. Granted, Dawn didn't allow her to watch PG-13 rated films but since it was only the two of them home Alexia didn't see any harm in letting Jackie watch the movie.

Jackie was enthralled with it. She found all of the violence and few swear words entertaining. Plus since Dawn said no to the movie being able to see it was so much better than having permission. Alexia had made her promise to not tell mom though because it would get both of them in trouble. Jackie had rolled her eyes at her sister's request, saying something about not being an idiot.

"Hey, what time are mom and dad getting back?" asks Alexia and Jackie turns around in her chair, leaning over the back of it.

"Don't remember. I think that they went to Target or something so let's be ready to unload the car when they do." Answers the nine-year-old before going back to her movie. Alexia tries to loosen the knot on the xbox and was ready to call Big Time Rush since she knew that they'd have both game systems up in a matter of twenty-five minuets.

"Would you mind if I invite some people over?" Alexia asks Jackie already pulling out her phone.

"That depends," answers her sister, "who do you want to invite over?"

"The guys," replies Alexia as she pulls up James' number.

"Have them bring Star Bucks."

"Do you remember the last time you have caffeine?"

"Yes and it was quite fun," answers Jackie and Alexia knows that she's smiling.

"For you," remarks Alexia as she presses the green call button, "now pause that so I can hear the person on the other end."

"But it's getting to a good part," complains Jackie as she digs for the remote.

"And the good part will still be there when you resume it," explains Alexia as Jackie reluctantly pauses her movie.

"Hey, James," says Alexia when he picks up, "how would you and the other guys like to come over later?"

"What can't you set up?" he asks back.

"How did you know?"

"Because the last time you called with that voice we ended up setting up two pinball machines and PacMan," he answers. Alexia gets up to sit in the reclining chair next to her sister. Jackie mouths the words, "can I turn it back on yet?" and Alexia mouths "no."

"So," says the blonde back into the phone, "will you and the guys come over?"

"I'll ask them but I'm sure that the answer is yes."

"Thank you," chirps Alexia hanging up. She turns to Jackie, "go ahead put your movie back on."

"Yes," Jackie picks the remote back up and presses play. "Are they coming over?"

"Yeah, I don't know when though. The guys work strange hours so they could either be here in an hour or around eleven."

Jade opened her song book up. She turns to the lyrics she had been working on yesterday. After reading them over more than five times she realizes that she's not going to come up with anything more. Jennifer doesn't bother knocking before she barges in. Jade isn't happy to see her best friend. She just hoped that a full blown fight wouldn't ensue, again.

"You still being ignorant?" asks Jennifer as she closes the door behind her.

"You still on Alexia's side?" Jade asks back not even bothering to look up.

"Well, that answered my question," replies Jennifer.

"Why don't you go buddy up with Alexia then?" Jade practically screams. She was done with people telling her that she was wrong. That little blonde was so manipulative. It made Jade sick.

"Because I just want you to see sense," responds Jennifer trying to lower her voice. "Just let this Alexia thing go. Stop bothering her and she won't retaliate."

"So you want me to just give up?" Asks Jade standing up.

"Give up what?" asks Jennifer as she grows increasingly impatient with her friend. "I just want you to stop obsessing over how you can mess with and bother Alexia Pierce. It doesn't make any sense and she was so nice to you too. You know, Jade, if it wasn't for her you never would have met Big Time Rush."

"Jennifer, Alexia is not anything like she seems. She's not sweet and kind and humble. The girl has everyone fooled." Jade was trying to calm down but was having difficulties doing so. She was amazed that she was the only one to see Alexia for what she was. How could one girl make everyone believe her?

"You know I was just trying to make amends but apparently you'd rather sit here and think of new ways to fuck up someone's life for no reason and screw yourself in the process." Snaps Jennifer starring coolly at her friend. She couldn't believe that Jade was taking everything this far. According to Jennifer, Jade was the one at fault. She could have saved herself a lot of trouble if she hadn't made two moves on Kendall. It was obvious Alexia had known him first and taken interest in being more than friends with him. Jade didn't have any right to try and sabotage that.

"You'll see that I'm telling the truth Jennifer," argues Jade, "Alexia is mean girl with a pretty innocent face and sweet lying words. I understand her being able to manipulate guys but everyone else it doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't make any sense because she isn't manipulating people. Again you are the only one who has a problem with her, Jade. How can I make that any clearer?" Jade chooses to not answer and Jennifer leaves realizing that there just was no talking sense to her friend.

Sitting back down on the couch, Jade crosses her arms and stares at the wall. Jade wasn't making any of this up, she knew it. She'd seen Alexia smile through fake tears, turning James against Jade. She'd seen Alexia gossiping with those girls from Black Ridge Falls giggling as they brought Jade's name up in the conversation. She had, stupidly, deleted those text message conversations between her and Alexia that would have proved Jade right. Now any text she sent to Alexia didn't get a response. Apparently the blonde had figured out that Jade could save the spiteful texts and use them against her.

If it was the last thing she did, Jade was going to show everyone that Alexia was fake.

Ada was sitting on the break room couch next to Lacy who had been, for half an hour, trying to pry every detail out of Ada about her lunch date with Carlos. In that half an hour Ada had said that it wasn't a date about twenty times and that they were just friends probably more. Sadly, for Ada, Lacy wouldn't buy it and wouldn't stop her rapid fire questioning. Ada had started to ignore her, watching the clock to see when filming would resume so she could escape the interrogation from hell. She was to the point where talking about Criminal Minds would be better than this.

Lacy's hairstylist, Ronnie, and makeup girl, Tammi, poke their heads into the break room. Seeing them gives Ada a rush of relief, if they were here that meant Lacy was going to have to leave. Next to Lacy, Ronnie was one of Ada's best friends. He'd been working on the Black Ridge Falls set since the show was created and was the nicest gay guy you'd ever meet. Even if he did try to mold your hair into strange styles with extra-strength hair jell every once in a while if you weren't paying attention. Tammi wasn't bad but didn't make the top of Ada's friend list. She didn't talk much and tended to take too long applying eyeliner when both Ada and Lacy were running a tight schedule.

A few seconds later Ada's own prep team comes in. Her makeup artist Colbie, nicknamed "Hippie" because of her extremely laid back style, tie-dyed clothes and waist length light brown hair and her hairstylist Penny. Penny was good at her job but lacked the social skills needed to make friends. Neither Lacy or Ada paid her much mind.

"Come one girls," says Tammi, "we've been told to make the both of you look like you've just been in a life or death fight." To Ada's relief, Lacy shuts up and turns her attention to the other people in the room.

"Bring on the fake blood," Lacy smiles at her statement before getting up to follow Ronnie and Tammi out of the break room. Ada is quick to join her stylists as well. In the hair/makeup room Ronnie, Colbie and Lacy questioned Ada about her "date" with Carlos. She continued to insist that it was not a date and that they were just friends. The three of them refused to believe her.

Colbie is applying something she called bruise makeup to Ada's right eye when her phone buzzes. "Hey can I check that?" she asks and Colbie shakes her head.

"When I'm done with this eye."

"But what if it's important?"

"It can wait," answers Colbie getting a large amount of what looked to be black goo on the brush. She starts swiping it along Ada's eyelid.

"You're a mean hippie," remarks Ada trying to sit as still as she can so that Colbie doesn't make a big mistake. Colbie was used to putting foundation and eyeliner on Ada not making her look like she'd just been beat up and half dead.

Lacy seemed to be delighted when she saw that Tammi was making it look like her cheek and bottom lip had been busted open. When her gory makeup was done Ronnie started to take a comb to her hair making it as knotted as he could.

"Ada," exclaims Lacy, "I look like one of those dead victims on NCIS!"

"Somehow it doesn't surprise me that you seem happy about that," answer Ada and Ronnie at the same time. They both didn't understand Lacy's obsession with crime dramas. Other than that one detective on Criminal Minds was hot. While Lacy was admiring her split lip and black eye, Ada tried to get Colbie to let her check the text message sitting in her phone.

"Honey," says Colbie as patiently as she can, "I've only got to make it look like you've gotten your cheek busted open and half your face black and blue then I'm done. So wait a little longer then you can check your phone. Okay?"

"You said that when you were done with my eye that I could check my message. Now I've got to wait for you to bust my cheek open too?"

Colbie picks up another makeup pallet before answering. "Yes, and why does everyone around here call me a Hippie?"

"Because you look like a hippie and normally act like a hippie," answers Lacy, "remember when you went on that _save the forests_ spree?"

"That was two years ago," argues Colbie looking away from Ada for a second. Taking her makeup artist's distraction as an advantage, Ada pulls her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans. By the time Colbie turns around her fingers are already flying across the screen.

"Ooh, Ada's checking her phone," squeals Lacy with juvenile delight.

Ronnie taps her lightly on the head with the hair brush. "What did I tell you about tattling on people?" he asks slightly amused.

"That it won't make me popular," Lacy turns around in her chair to face him, "but that was when I was still like in high school."

"So who texted you?" asks Colbie as she starts opening a packet of fake blood, squeezing it into a shallow dish.

"Carlos," answers Ada and Lacy would have jumped out of her chair to go read over her best friend's shoulder but Ronnie held her down as he tried to finish knotting up her hair.

"What'd he say?" ask Lacy, Ronnie and Colbie at the same time.

"He asked how my day was going," answers Ada hoping that the line of questions stopped there. She knew that they wouldn't though. Those three were the nosiest people Ada knew.

"That's sweet," remarks Colbie, "what'd you say?"

"That my makeup girl was trying to make it look like I'm beat up."

"I think that I'm doing a pretty good job," says Colbie as she picks up the dish of fake blood. Dipping her brush in it she starts dragging it along Ada's cheek.

"What'd he say back?" asks Lacy.

"To send him a picture when they were done."

"Nice but we do look horrible," remarks Lacy as she stares at her reflection in the mirror. Ada agrees but tells her friend that she does look like one of those dead people from her shows. Lacy finds the comparison entertaining and goes around the set telling everyone that she's dead.

From what Ada can see the rest of the cast and crew find it pretty amusing. Her favorite though, was when Lacy decided to go sit down on one of the sets and proceed to sit as still as she could to scare the living hell out of people when they walked by. At least five interns thought she was actually dead. It was around that time when Ada started betting with Ronnie on how many more people she would fool. They both ended up breaking even on their bets.

When it came around to actually shooting some of the scenes Ada and Lacy both noticed the difference between their studio and Nickelodeon's. The first one being their studio was so much smaller than the one they had been using. The second didn't have much to do with shooting at all. They realized that when they left the set and studio that the other people working at their building were not as nice as those at Nickelodeon. Some of them were just down right rude.

Around six Harry announced that they were done for the day and would be getting the first script for Season Three some time in the next two weeks. And until then to not come to work. Ada and Lacy had carpooled so Ada had to listen Lacy continue her line of questions about Ada's lunch outing with Carlos. It basically ended with Ada insisting that it was not a date and Lacy saying that it so was.

Sania's morning basically went like this: She went to work. She went out with James to get coffee after work. And for the last twenty minuets she had been trying to tell Alexia that there was nothing going on between her and James.

Sadly, for Sania, the blonde was relentless and would not believe her. She wondered if Alexia gave all of her friends this hard of a time when it came to guys or if she was special. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Sania knew that Alexia meant well but right now she really just wanted to sew Alexia's lips shut with thread and a needle. It wasn't a nice thought but the blonde was really starting to get on Sania's nerves. Right about now Alexia was starting her questions and statements over, again.

"So he finally asked you out?" asks the blonde and Sania debates on whether or not to answer.

"He asked me if I wanted to go get coffee with him after rehearsals were done. I said yes. Next repetitive question please."

"Just saying yes would have worked."

"Can we please get on a new topic?" begs Sania. She didn't normally beg for anything but Sania was willing to do almost anything to get Alexia to shut up.

"No," answers the blonde sweetly, "so what did you guys talk about?"

"You know, Alexia, if you really want to get back at Jade you should invite her over and talk the girl to death. You're great at it." Answers Sania determined to change the topic to anything but her and James. Finally Alexia takes the bait. Sania would rather listen to her friend bitch about Jade than continue on their crash course conversation topic.

"I wouldn't let that two faced bitch within fifty feet of my house. Much less allow her inside of it."

"How's it going with you and Kendall?" Sania was definitely getting back at her friend. Alexia despised this topic.

"I don't wanna talk about it," answers the blonde crossing her arms. That might work with many other people but Alexia knew that it wouldn't work with Sania. Just like her family, Sania wasn't afraid of making Alexia mad.

"Well too bad we are."

"Why?" complained Alexia throwing her head back in aggravation. All Sania did was smile. Payback was awesome.

"Because you just spent half an hour interrogating me on my _not _date with James." Answers the black haired girl as she pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"But that's different," complains the blonde, "that's you not me. Any way you know that I hate talking about my relationship problems."

"If you want people to stop bothering you about your relationship problems then stop bothering people about theirs." Offers Sania even though she's sure her little bit of advice goes right over her friend's head. "How has it been with Jade? She bother you again?"

"Strangely no," answers Alexia perplexed, "the girl hasn't even tried texting me. Maybe she figured out that she can't beat me. But I've got the perfect plan if she tries messing with me again."

"What is it?"

"Oh no, I'm not telling any one," answers Alexia, "no one knows about this but me. They can't or it would probably fall apart."

"You know that I won't tell anyone though. Neither would Ada, Lacy or the rest of your friends. We all equally dislike Jade."

"I know but it's just the kind of plan that has to be kept secret because you don't want to ruin the surprise for anyone." Alexia smiles evilly. "And if this works out everyone will know about it."

"Sounds sinister," replies Sania leaning back in the chair. She was over at Alexia's and they were in her basement which was almost as big as Sania's entire condo.

"Oh it is," promises Alexia still smiling the same evil smile.

"Hey, when are you going back on tour?" asks Sania suddenly. If Alexia wouldn't talk about anything Sania wanted to know she was going to start small talk in the hope of gleaning some information out of Alexia with out her knowing.

"Soon Hanna and the Nickelodeon people are thinking about setting me up to tour with BTR as a second headliner," answers the blonde, "I'm not sure where they're at with the paper work though and have enough sense to not ask."

"So you're definitely going on tour with the guys?"

"I think so," answers Alexia, "I haven't been asked to sign anything yet so it may still be up in the air."

"Well if you do who do you want the opening acts to be?"

"Oh I already know who I'm suggesting," that evil smile comes back.

"Who?"

"Fine but you can't tell anyone." Answers Alexia sounding more serious than Sania had ever heard her.

"Is it life or death?"

"Of my reputation yes," answers the blonde, "I want to get Jade as the opening act."

"What? You do realize that you'd have to deal with her all the time, right?"

"Yes, you don't get it," Alexia was smiling now, "Jade doesn't understand what I'm doing. She doesn't get the fact of what I'm doing."

"And that is?" asks Sania wondering what exactly Alexia was going on about.

"She doesn't know how to play stupid for people and cameras. Since James has already seen her being mean to me and I did the helpless blonde thing so that he believed me, getting her as the opening act would really get me on even better terms with the guys and any paparazzi hiding in the bushes."

"But how are you going to mess with her when the guys are around. You know that they notice everything," Brings up Sania as she tries to point out all the flaws that could screw up her friends plan.

"I'm smarter than that," reassures Alexia, "just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb."

"You know that I hate stereotypes against blondes even if they're coming from a blonde." Inserts Sania crossing her arms.

"Yeah that's why I insist on saying them because it bothers you," reasons Alexia as she turns on the TV. "What do you want to watch? I might be able to get a movie on demand. That's only if it got set up yet."

"Try for a movie," answers Sania as she pulls the foot rest out on her chair. Both girls end up agreeing on The Hangover and end up having to ban Jackie from the basement. The nine-year-old doesn't agree with her not being allowed to watch the R rated movie and interrupts their watching it about every five minuets by running down the stairs.

"Jackie," yells Alexia when she hears the first foot hit the top stair, "if you leave us alone so that we can finish this movie I'll get one of the guys to come over and play with you. Who do you want me to call?"

"James," answers Jackie materializing next to her sister. Sania pauses the TV not only finding Alexia and her sister more amusing but she didn't think that Dawn would enjoy her youngest watching two beyond wasted guys try butt-fucking Mike Tyson's tiger. Sania then hands the remote to Alexia so that she can get the image off the screen.

"And if he's busy?" asks Alexia while she dials James' number.

"Kendall."

"Why did you teach your sister to ease drop?" asks Sania suddenly, "I mean you had to have figured that it would come back to bite you in the ass."

"Oh," inserts Jackie since they had already figured out that she had been ease dropping. "Who's Jade? Is she that girl you call a backstabbing slut?"

"Jackie, we've been over this. You don't ease drop on me and my friends. Our conversations teach you language and names you don't need to know," answers Alexia as though this talk with a nine-year-old was completely normal. She presses the green call button and holds the phone up to her ear.

"Blah, blah, blah you're the one who taught me how to ease drop in the first place," Jackie rolls her eyes, "and if you take this girl on tour with you and the guys you're going to have more problems than you realize. Isn't she the same one who tried kissing Kendall twice?"

"Yes and stop ease dropping," answers Alexia.

"You were having a conversation with someone while waiting for me to pick up weren't you?" asks James' voice from the cell phone held up to Alexia's ear.

"Yes," answers the blonde, "can you come over? I need a Jackie Sitter ."

"Has she had any caffeine?"

"I don't think so and if she has it wasn't enough to make her go spastic."

"Violent video games or television?"

"No, I'm using the TV."

"When do you need me over?"

"Right around now. Is five minuets good?"

"Five minuets? I'm not even close to your house."

"So ten?"

"Try twenty."

"See you in twenty," agrees Alexia hanging up.

"So we've got to wait twenty minuets to finish watching this movie?" asks Sania once Alexis has slid her phone back into her pocket.

"Apparently so," answers Alexia. Jackie comes to sit down next to her sister in the chair on her right.

"Okay Jackie," starts Sania, "what problems to you see between Jade, your sister, and Kendall?"

"Too many," answers the nine-year-old plainly. She turns to her sister raising an eyebrow. "What exactly are you thinking? Taking a girl who you hate and who hates you on tour? I don't quite know what your planning Lexia but whatever it is doesn't seem good."

"That's why I've tried to keep my plan from as many people I can," answers Alexia, "now if you tell anything about this to James or the rest of the guys I will kill you. You're being trusted with a big secret Jackie I need you to keep it. Okay?"

"Yeah I know that you can raise hell with someone who has pissed you off so I'm just going to watch it play out. Don't worry Alexia my lips are sealed." Alexia tousles Jackie's hair just as James comes stomping down the stairs.

"What did I tell you about leaving that door unlocked when you're home alone?" asks James coming to pick Jackie up. She wraps her arms around his neck and James kisses her lightly on the cheek.

"This neighborhood has the strictest watch program ever invented I could leave my door unlocked at night and anyone trying to break in would be caught before they made it to my front door," answers Alexia dismissively. "And I'm not alone Sania is here and Jackie could talk anyone to death."

"That's not what I meant but since you've dropped the subject so am I," replies James before he turns to Sania. "Is Alexia holding you hostage?"

"I'm not exactly sure," answers Sania, "I haven't tried leaving yet so being stopped hasn't occurred."

"What are you two watching anyway?" he asks.

"They're watching The Hangover and won't let me see it," answers Jackie as she glares at her sister and Sania.

"How about instead of watching adult comedies we go play a game?" reasons James and Jackie crosses her arms.

"But I want to watch the movie," insists the nine-year-old stubbornly.

"The movie will give you nightmares."

"You said that it was a comedy."

"Some comedies are scary. Now we can either play outside or in the house but you're not watching The Hangover," insists James as he proceeds to carry Jackie toward the stairs. She doesn't protest, like Alexia thought she would, but doesn't seem very happy about not getting her way.

Watching them go up to the main floor of the house, Sania shakes her head. Jackie didn't seem to understand just how lucky she was. Most girls her age didn't get to complain to a superstar about not being able to watch an R rated movie or have the privilege of being babysat by one. But if you're raised around what Jackie was then Sania guessed it was normal, for her at least.

James' P.O.V.

I'm not exactly sure how it happened but somehow Jackie got me roped into makeovers and a tea party. The tea party I didn't mind so much. It was the makeover that bothered me a bit. For one, I couldn't figure out where she had gotten the makeup from and second I was fairly sure that eyeliner and eyeshadow didn't go on your nose, cheeks and arms.

I was keeping my eyes closed. Partly because I didn't want anything falling into them and partly because I was afraid to see what I looked like. "Where did you get this Jackie?" I ask for the fifth time hoping for a different answer but expecting the same one I had been getting.

"Found it," she answers handing me a mirror.

"Jackie!" yells Alexia who was standing in the door way. "What did you do to James? And where did you get the makeup?"

"I found the makeup and James said I could do this."

"Did you happen to find the makeup in my bathroom?"

"Maybe."

"You're lucky I bought most of that at CVS, and that James likes you." Alexia was calmer now but she didn't sound happy. I couldn't blame her either if I had a younger sibling and they stole my stuff I wouldn't be ready for bonding time.

Alexia turns to me and Sania walks in behind her. They both start laughing and I pick up the mirror Jackie had given me. "James you look like a clown," remarks Alexia and I have to agree with her even without looking at my reflection. I was fairly sure that Jackie had been using my face as a canvas and that instead of markers she used eyeliner.

"What'd she do to me?" I ask while Jackie begins to braid what little she can of my hair.

"Well," begins Sania, "your face is pretty pale, not vampire pale but pale and you've got red lipstick all over the bottom half of your face. Like it stops right around your cheeks which have I think pink eyeliner on them. You don't even want to know about the drawings."

"You're lucky Ada and Carlos aren't here," Adds Alexia, "they'd have taken pictures and posted them all over Twitter and any other social media sites they have accounts on. And if Lacy were here she'd probably take a few pictures so that she could use them as blackmail."

"We have such nice friends," I remark sarcastically. "Logan and Kendall would never let me forget either."

"Oh honey," say Alexia and Sania at the same time, "we're never going to let your forget and we'll probably tell everyone."

"You've corrupted each other," I remark, "Alexia when I first met you I would never guess you were who you are and Sania well you always surprise me."

Jackie looks over at Sania who had found the floor to be very interesting, "are you ever going to tell him?" she asks and the dark haired girl looks up surprised. She pushes the thick framed glasses up her nose and stares blankly at Jackie who had paused her braiding. Figuring that I would be the last person Jackie would be referring to I decide to pretty much ignore the sudden tension that had entered the room.

"You know what," says Alexia breaking the silence, "the makeup is already trashed how would you like to make me over next J?"

"That'd be fun," answers the nine-year-old and Alexia comes to sit down next to me on the floor. "And Sania, if you're going to ever actually tell him now would be great since you got the upper hand."

"How do I have the upper hand?" asks Sania.

"He's wearing makeup and getting his hair braided by a nine-year-old kid. He obviously isn't as full of himself as the character he plays on the show."

"Jackie," starts Alexia when she sees that her friend is kind of freaking out.

"Lexia you were bothering Sania about this for half an hour you want this to be set straight as much as I do. The gossip and relationship talk needs to be freshened up and for God's sake just have a straight forward conversation with Kendall."

"Words of wisdom spoken by the nine-year-old braiding hair and playing with her sister's makeup," I announce and they all ignore me.

End of James' P.O.V.

Alexia, Sania and Jackie were all watching each waiting for one of them to say something. Fed up with the strange silence Jackie decides to speak up for Sania even though she knows that the dark haired girl doesn't want James' to know what she thinks of him.

"No one kill me for this, okay," starts Jackie, "first off I only know this because I have nothing better to do than to ease drop on my sister and her friends. Second, James, I've got a question for you. Do you like anyone in this room as more than a friend?"

"What are you getting at?" James asks back stalling.

"Just answer my question."

"Are you always this bossy?"

"Yes, obviously I take after my sister. Now answer my question before I dig myself an even bigger hole." They all continue to stay silent and the tension grows. "Fine," snaps Jackie, "continue going around constantly not knowing what the other person. I never want to grow up."

"Alright Jackie, how 'bout you mess up my face and hair," starts Alexia, "and we move to a different topic?"

"And what topic would that be?" asks the nine-year-old as she opens the tube of concearler. Alexia watches as Jackie pours a large amount of it on a makeup sponge then starts swiping the sponge across her forehead.

"Pick one," answers the blonde as she closes her eyes. Sania continues to stand in the room's door way watching every thing. She half smiles when James tries to wipe the makeup off and Jackie tells him that he isn't allowed to ruin his makeover.

"I don't want to," answers Jackie as she picks up a tube of lipstick.

"Why can't you be a normal nine year old kid?" asks Alexia, "I mean the makeovers on James and me are the closest you've gotten to your age in weeks." Jackie's only response is shrugging her shoulders.

Saturday

Neither the members of Big Time Rush nor Alexia understood why they were being called in to negotiate contracts on a Saturday morning. They all weren't very fond of doing so either, especially since not one of them liked waking up early on the weekend. Deciding that walking from the parking lot to the corporate building for Nickelodeon/Colombia Records was too much work, Alexia manages to convince Kendall to carry her there. Before they reach the first floor of conference rooms, Alexia has fallen back asleep. It's probably a good thing too, since they end up passing Jade on their way to the elevators.

Walking into the conference room, Kendall wakes Alexia up and she proceeds to wait for one of them to sit down so that she can use them as a chair instead of taking one of her own. James sits down and Alexia sits on his lap falling back asleep, for the third time, in less than a minuet. Sighing, James pulls the chair away from the table slightly more than it had been so Alexia doesn't hit her head on the edge.

"Alright," announces Ginny Holmes BTR's tour manager as she walks into the spacious room. "Let's get this done so Alexia can get home and into a real bed." Two agents walk into the conference room next. The first is Hanna, and the second the guy who represents BTR when it comes to this kind of stuff.

"Alexia what have I told you about using people as chairs?" asks Hanna as she starts spreading file folders and legal documents out on the table. Yawning the blonde starts waking up.

"James doesn't care," she mutters curling up tighter to his chest. Hanna rolls her eyes at the eighteen-year-old before she takes a contract from Ginny.

"Alexia it's time to wake up now," says James shaking her shoulder, "you've got to sign a couple contracts."

Sighing the blonde cracks her neck then slides into the empty chair next to James. "Give me the paper and the pen. What am I signing?" Ginny slides the tour contract across the table along with a pen. Flipping through the papers, Alexia looks for the signature lines.

"Do you want to go on tour with the guys?" asks Hanna and it's Alexia's turn to roll her eyes.

"Dumb question," answers the blonde as she signs her name at the page's bottom. "Who's the opening act?"

"We haven't found one yet," answers Ginny and Alexia takes this as the perfect chance to set her plan in motion.

"Oh, I think I might have someone," Alexia's sweet smile and voice was so genuine that it was no wonder everyone believed her.

"Who?" asks Ginny, "because we've been debating on whether or not to take one of our own people or someone else."

"Uh, she's signed to Colombia Records, Jade Manuels. You know of her?" Answers Alexia and Ginny seems to start thinking about the name she'd just been given.

"Nope, where'd you find the name?"

"I met her. We were staying at the same hotel. Long story, the guys know her too. Anyway I think that we should take her on tour so that she gets more popular public exposure."

"So you're friends?"

"You could say that," answers Alexia smiling. So far everything was falling right into place.

**A/N: So, you've decided to read the entire chapter or just skipped to the end for some reason. Please Review! If it doesn't seem like there's a lot of drama right now so review or favorite or follow this so that I know to keep posting new chapters and you'll definitely be seeing more drama concerning Alexia and Jade.**

**Thanks For Reading and Please Review,**

**Taylor**


	5. Four

Four.

Nickelodeon/Colombia Records Corporate Building

One Day Later: Monday

12:00pm

Jade knew that if Alexia was in the same room as her and she was smiling that something not very pleasant was in Jade's near future. Standing near the large double doors of the conference room, Jade watches the blonde carefully. Alexia is sitting on the table's edge swinging her legs back and forth. Jade couldn't help but envy the outfit Alexia was wearing.

It was vintage meets girl next door. A black skirt that reached her waist covered with a light pink flower pattern. She had a white blouse tucked into it and light pink wedges on her feet. Jade grimaced, Alexia was the perfect picture of sweet, innocent and friendly. Jade was sure that Alexia was hiding devil horns under that perfect blonde hair of hers.

Alexia jumps off the table and starts walking toward Jade. Smile growing wider with each step she takes. "You're welcome," chirps the blonde as she twists a curl around her finger. Today the polish on Alexia's nails was black. Strangely it matched the outfit quite well.

"What?" Alexia drops her smile for a second as she thought about Jade's question.

"You'll see," she answers. The smile reappears and Alexia curls a chunk of her hair around one finger.

"See what?" asks Jade extremely confused. She was trying to not show her confusion but wasn't doing very well at it.

"Why you should be thanking me," answers Alexia, "I shouldn't even be doing this for you but because I'm so nice I am. Even after all the trouble you caused me I'm still trying to be the bigger person."

"No, you're a lying, scheming, manipulative bitch, Alexia." Responds Jade and the blonde just keeps on smiling.

"You know they have video cameras in here right?"

"What does that matter? And news flash you're getting taped right now too. So we'd both be caught on video." Answers Jade feeling pretty proud of herself for being able to come up with fairly good comeback.

"Oh, it kind of matters to you since you're the only one being mean."

"Really? We're going to go there?" Jade's voice was rising as she got even more pissed off by the minuet. "You are the one who has everyone wrapped around your finger. You are the one who can do no wrong in anyone's eye. Well, except for me since I hate you and can see you for the disgusting creature you are. You think that you're entitled to everything don't you? Money? Fame? People?"

Jade knows that she has just fucked herself when she sees the blonde starting to shed fake tears. There were probably people behind her and, at least one, of them was named Kendall, James, Carlos or Logan. Jade stopped herself from banging her head against the wall. There was no winning with Alexia. She needed to stop trying. Insulting the girl in front of people was going to get her no where. At least it wouldn't when everyone pitied Alexia.

"Unbelievable!" Jade threw her hands up in the air and walked to the other side of the room. She doesn't look over her shoulder to see who she's avoiding either. All Jade does is wait for Alexia to say a name in that whiny voice of hers.

"Do you still want to offer this opportunity to Jade?" asks a woman's voice. The words were obviously meant for Alexia, and not for Jade to hear.

"Yeah, Ginny," answers the blonde, "she's already here and there isn't enough time to find another act. I wouldn't want to put that kind of pressure on you or the others working on this tour."

Jade bites her cheek to keep from saying something both she and Anne would regret. She didn't know what Alexia and this Ginny person were talking about but something told her that if it had anything to do with getting Jade public exposure that Anne would not want her to blow it.

The double doors open again and a lot more people walk in. Jade doesn't bother turning around to see who comes in. Constructive reasoning tells her that it's probably another big shot from Colombia Records, Big Time Rush, and both her and Alexia's agents.

Ginny still had her arm around Alexia even though the blonde had stopped her fake crying scene. Now she was dabbing the tears away with her finger as she tried to not touch the eyeliner. Everyone except for Anne ignored Jade. Hanna didn't pay an awful lot of attention to the blonde but that was mostly because she wanted to set the papers she was carrying down on the table.

Anne convinces Jade to come back over to the group of people, saying that she didn't have to talk to everyone but at least needed to be cordial. According to Jade, and from how she was acting, Anne already knew why everyone was here. Out of the entire group Jade recognized everyone except for one guy.

He was wearing a crisp black suit and had the expression of authority on his face. Just to make Jade madder than she already was, the suit guy addresses Alexia and her agent first. Apparently Jade and Anne weren't just that important.

Anne whispers sharply in Jades ear as she subtly points to the man. "Be nice, that's the CEO of Colombia Records." Instead of responding, Jade continues to glare.

"Miss. Pierce," says the CEO to Alexia as he holds his hand out for her to shake. Smiling that innocently sweet smile of hers Alexia shakes his hand. "My name is Robert Harlington and, might I say, it's wonderful to finally meet you. I have two daughters and they're both big fans, so needles to say I've heard a lot of great things about you."

"It's wonderful to meet you as well, Mr. Harlington," responds Alexia holding her hands behind her back. "Thank you for this amazing opportunity and I'd love to meet your daughters. Maybe I can sign something for them before we leave here today."

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing?" remarks Harlington smiling. "And call me Robert, Mr. Harlington makes me sound old."

"You are old," remarks Ginny in a friendly manner and Harlington turns to her.

"Thank you for that wonderful insight Ms. Holmes," he responds.

"You're welcome," just by the way both of them conversed you could tell that Ginny and Robert had been working together for a long time.

"Can I get you anything?" Harlington asks next. He looks back to Alexia. "Coffee, water, you name it."

"I'm good," answers the blonde, "but Hanna would probably like a large vanilla cappuccino with extra whipped cream from Star Bucks."

"This girl knows me too well," remarks Hanna smiling.

"I'll have a intern go pick one up right now," says Harlington as he punches a number in on his Blackberry. After exchanging a few words with the person on the other end, Harlington ends the call. "Your coffee should be here in under ten minutes Ms. Chason."

"Everyone," begins Ginny, "even though I'd love to continue talking about coffee, Robert's teenage daughters and Alexia we do have a lot to cover today. If we get done by three I'll buy lunch."

At the mention of food they didn't have to pay for Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan all pulled a chair out and sat down. They then proceeded to watch as everyone else followed their example. Jade and Anne sat opposite of everyone else. Alexia took the chair next to James and Hanna sat next to her. Ginny sat next to Robert at the front of the table. No one was surprised to see Alexia and Carlos on their phones, they both had an unhealthy addiction to the internet.

"Everyone," announces Robert, "please turn off your phones and put them away." Both Alexia and Carlos choose to ignore the CEO. After waiting around two minutes, Hanna takes Alexia's phone from her then stands up and takes Carlos' from him. When they start to complain Hanna silences them.

"You'll get them back after the meeting. Now please pay attention."

"Oh, come on Hanna, we already know why we're here." Complains Alexia as she points to everyone but Jade. "Actually I'm not exactly sure why Ginny made us come but the least you can do is let me continue to check Twitter."

"You are not getting your phone back until this meeting is over," says Hanna sternly, "and that is my final word on the subject." The blonde rolls her eyes and sinks into her chair. Jade can't help but think that Alexia looks and is acting like a spoiled brat.

"Can we start now?" asks James, "we normally don't get Mondays off and when we do, sitting at the Colombia Records corporate building is not how we like spending them." The other three guys seem to agree.

In Jade's mind, if everyone was stuck there because of her they could leave. She didn't quite care about what the meeting was for and if Alexia Pierce had any part to play in it Jade didn't want anything to do with the meeting. Everyone was choosing to ignore her anyway.

"You know what?" announces Alexia as she stands up. "I'm just going to get straight to the point. Jade, would you like to be the opening act for BTR and me?"

Just as Jade opens her mouth to decline the offer, Anne answers for her. "Of course she would." When Jade doesn't smile or look mildly happy, Anne kicks her in the leg under the table. Taking the hint, Jade forces a smile and tries to look pleased.

No wonder Alexia had been so chipper. She was just offered the opportunity to make Jade's life a living hell. All Jade was hoping for now was that she was issued her own tour bus. The last thing she needed was to be in close quarters with the blonde she-devil.

Connie's Bar & Grill

2:00pm

Happy to ignore three extremely rude customers, Danni got four beers and went to sit with Ada, Alexia and Lacy. She hadn't been expecting a generous tip from the cackling teenage brats anyway so letting their food get cold, and making them wait for it, was great payback in Danni's mind. It also helped that she could use her daily dose of a cold beer and Hollywood gossip.

"You three here to drink or actually eat something?" asks Danni as she pulls a chair away from the unoccupied table behind her and sits down. Lacy takes one of the beers and chugs half of it before coming up for air.

"I'm fairly sure all Lacy wants is beer," answers Ada as she and Alexia take the other two alcoholic beverages.

"I might eat something," replies Lacy and they basically ignore her statement. It would be a miracle if Lacy actually ate something to balance out the beer.

"So, how'd the meeting go?" asks Danni hoping to get as much tour drama gossip out of the blonde as she could. The pointless conflicts that occurred between Alexia Pierce and Jade Manuels amused Danni to no end.

"Great, Jade's agent agreed to having Jade be the opening act for the tour," answers Alexia smiling. "Jade was so pissed about it. I am so looking forward to this tour now."

"You going to raise Hell for the girl?" asks Lacy before drinking a quarter more of her beer.

"That's what I'm planning on," answers Alexia, "and in public I am so going to kill Jade with kindness. So even if she does tell the press reputation ruining things about me they'll already be on my side and I can twist Jade's words to work for me."

"What happened to forgiving people?" asks Ada helplessly. Jade might deserve a swift kick in the ass but Ada didn't think that the constant messing with her was needed.

"It flew out the window when I realized that Jade just wasn't into being civil," responds Alexia patiently. "You've got to understand, Ada, I tried my best to be nice and make friends with Jade. She just didn't want my friendship or pleasantness. The three of you know that I am a very nice, compassionate and friendly person to everyone until they give me more than one reason to turn into a stark raving bitch on them."

Shrugging, Ada sees the reason in Alexia's statement and begins to develop new views on the Jade Manuels Problem. If the girl had given Alexia enough reason to be a bitch toward her then she must have done a list of things to deserve it. Ada had even seen Alexia be nice to people who insult her to her face. The blonde normally believed in killing people with kindness but when kindness won't kill she goes all teenage mean girl on you.

Lacy finishes her first beer and Danni instinctively gets up to grab her another. While she's behind the counter, Danni also serves the teenage brats their low-fat no carb meals. She's back at the table, with Lacy's beer, in under five minuets.

"Hey," says Dannie smiling as she sits back down, "the three girls over there said that they're going to report me to the manager. They sounded so threatening about the whole concept that I didn't have the heart to tell them that the manager and owner of Connie's is my mom."

"I didn't know you had a heart," remarks Lacy exaggerating the statement so that Ada, Danni and Alexia laugh. Alexia, Ada and Lacy were just glad that Danni could take a joke and laugh about it. At least she could when it was one of her friends making it.

"Well, you learn something new everyday," responds Danni after she stops laughing. Lacy shrugs in response and takes a swig of her beer.

"So when does this tour start?" asks Ada.

"I think three months," responds Alexia, "now that everything legal is set we've got to start working on the set list and everything else that goes along with touring."

"Are you an opening act?" Alexia has to think about Lacy's question for a while before finding the right words to make an answer.

"Sort of," replies the blonde. "Big Time Rush is the headline of the tour and I'm an add on headline. That means instead of advertising the tour with me as the opening act I'll be stated as a second headline. I won't be performing as long as the guys or have a full set but I will be given more liberties than the opening act."

"More detail," requests Lacy sounding slightly confused.

"Okay, the performance set up will go: Jade, me, BTR. Jade will perform around twenty to thirty minutes. Then I'll go on a play for maybe an hour and after me, my set will be torn down before Big Time Rush comes on and then they'll probably perform from around an hour and a half to two hours. Make sense now?"

Lacy nods in response making it look like she at least understand how this tour was going to be set up a little better. "That is going to be a long show."

"Yeah, even the cheep tickets are going to be expensive," responds Alexia. "If it was up to me, when they decide how to charge for each act, they'd be counting me as an opening act so that the tickets would cost less."

"How much do they normally charge for an opening act?" asks Danni who has found the entire conversation to be extremely confusing. Keeping it going was better than going back to work though. Danni looks over at the counter and sees that Julianne is covering for her, this means she as at least thirty more minutes of her unscheduled break.

"It's normally thirty to forty dollars," answers Alexia, "the charge for main acts is around fifty to sixty."

"Danni!" yells Julianne from behind the counter, "stop talking with your friends and get to work. This is the third time this week I've covered for you!"

"I've got to go guys," says Danni two the Ada, Lacy and Alexia before she gets up and turns around. "Hold on Julianne, I'm coming, it's not like we're even busy."

Jade's Hotel Room

2:00pm

"How could you agree to that?" asks Jade trying to keep her voice a normal level as he confronted Anne about going on the tour.

"Because this could be your big break," insists Anne the agent side of her brain taking over. "So stop whining, make amends with Alexia and grow up."

"Why does everyone take her side?" Jade finally yells throwing her hands in the air.

"I am not taking anyone's side here Jade," says Anne calmly but there's an edge to her voice. "What I am doing is trying to have you see that you're being unreasonable and are ready to throw away the opportunity of a life time just because you're jealous of a superstar."

"I am not jealous of Alexia Pierce I fucking hate her," replies Jade getting even more worked up by the second. "She is a manipulative, cunning, completely fake bitch who has everyone wrapped around her perfect manicured finger."

"Jade by the way you're acting I'm amazed this girl even recommended you for the opening act. And she was so sweet too, isn't Alexia the reason you met your idols in the first place?" Shaking her head Jade refused to see Anne's reasoning. No one knew Alexia like she did.


End file.
